The Adventures of Lady Katherine
by ValkyrieKat
Summary: Varric loves to tell stories. He has many to tell. Some are about Guardsmen, some are romances. This is a story about a hoplessly romantice rebel mage and his cat. Original Characters passing through Dragon age 2
1. First Steps  Chapter 1

It was quite in the hallway. All I could hear was the patter of my bare feet against the stone floor of the tower. I am a mage of the circle, but after tonight I will use the word was. I'll be an apostate once more.

It was night and everyone was in bed, due to the curfew. Of course there were always the exceptions. I could hear a tryst between one of the other mages and a templar down the hall from my location.

I smiled innocently at the sound. A perfect distraction on a night like this. I stepped into the library. The room was dark. It also happened to be my favorite room in the tower. It was the only room not to have bars on the windows.

My fingers lifted the latch and I slowly opened the window in the dark. Instantly I felt a gust of cold night air rush in a blow back my hair from my face. Nights in the Anderfels were always cold, but the days could quickly turn into scorchers. Practically a desert, the land never fully recovered after the first blight that lasted over one thousand years.

Peering down at the ground I took a deep breath. Almost as I was thinking it I heard a familiar voice say it.

"It's a long way down."

I turned my head sharply at the intruder. I breathed a sigh of relive at seeing my older sister. Emma wasn't one who I would have to worry about turning me in.

It wasn't hard to see how she could have hidden in the darkness. Her raven black hair and kole black eyes hid her well. She seems to look the most like father in that way.

She sighed her annoyed sigh saved only from me when I was in the middle of a stupid idea. "You should be in bed by the way. You don't want the templars to catch you out this late."

"Well and what's your excuse?" I whispered back.

"Came to see my sister off. I wouldn't want to miss her... How many times have you escaped again?"

"Well my record says nine, but that only reflects how many times I've been caught. In reality it's more like sixteen."

"Oh, that's right. And this one is different how?"

"This time I'm not coming back."

"Didn't you say that last time?"

"Well this time I mean it." And I did.

Emma sighed complacently again. I had to wonder if it was my persistence that annoyed her. "You know father can't keep covering for you like this. He may be the Night Commander, but even he has orders from higher up. You can't keep sneaking out again and again like there won't be any consciences. It's like you don't every think about what you're doing before you do it."

"That's why this time is the last time." I said with a bold since of undeserved confidence.

"Well, do say hello to mother for me, at the very least."

She uttered her last good bye with hint sadness. I know she didn't want me to go. I know she would miss me. She told me once I was her best friend, but the circle was no place for me. I didn't fit in. She on the other hand was our father's shining inspiration. The perfect mage. I had even heard him brag about her to the Senior Enchanter. She had a bright future ahead of her, but I… I had always been trouble.

I took in a deep breath and fell out of the window. It was extremely high. I could hear the wind whistle past my ears as gravity pulled me toward the earth. Then with practiced precision I evoked a spell of telekinesis. My stomach flip-flopped as I reversed gravity for myself and reversed my fall. Then I fell again so that my sudden stop at the bottom felt like only a drop of a couple feet.

Force magic. I loved doing that. And for my next trick, a spell of transformation. I murmured a spell I knew by heart and turned my self into a cat.

I loved being a cat. To learn a spell of transformation you had to know the soul of the living thing. Only then could you mimic its form. The circle frowned on such magic, old magic probably. Although many mages would try to transform into a beast that could fight such as a giant spider or a bear; however, my life didn't call for such violent transformations. Being a cat was just what I needed. It allowed me to disappear and hide when I needed to. I would find a nice out of the way hiding place whenever I didn't want to be found.

Heck, I'd even escaped the circle that way a time or two. I'd just walk up to a templar in my beautiful furry form and he'd say, "Who let this cat in here!" "Well, we can't have that, off with ya!"

And there you have it. Outside before anyone noticed I was missing.

I also loved the cat like perks I got. Increased hearing. Increased sense of smell. And the best night vision anyone could ask for. It allowed me to effortlessly navigate the forest I was currently traveling through.

I could see it now. The lights from campfires. There was a Dalish camp up ahead.

As I approached I slinked my way into a familiar tent. A Dalish woman was working with something. I jumped on to the table to get a better vantage point.

"Why hello, Da' len! You know one of your visits is always a pleasure."

She stroked my head while she spoke and contorted the orange M that burnished my forehead.

She was so lovely even with the age lines by her eyes. They seemed to tale the story of her life. Her face was framed with flaming red hair that accentuated her tattooed face and exotic green eyes that were almost unnatural.

I jumped from the table to the chair and relinquished my furry form.

"So you've come to pay your ol' mother a visit before your off on another one of your adventures have you. Does your sister know your here yet?"

"Emma saw me off if that's what you mean. I haven't yet seen Hannah."

Almost as if saying her name summoned her she burst into the tent.

"I thought I saw you. You must really like being a high red! I saw it and knew it was you. Your eyes always give you away. Also you would blend into the dark better if you lost the white chest and belly. Of course how could anyone to mistake that ginger color fur down your back."

"What can I say it matches my hair?"

She then rushed toward me giggling and embraced me in a crushing hug. I hugged back just as hard and said, "I've missed you lethallan."

"I've missed you too, shem."

Then we both laughed. I brought the conversation back to a somber note. "I'm leaving for good this time."

"Really? Have you decided to join the Elvhenan?"

"No, Hannah, I'm leaving the Anderfeld. I'm gone this time for good."

"You always say that."

Her eyes pleaded for me to stay as she offered encouragement. "You can stay here. No one would mind. Did you notice anything new about me?"

She shook her raven locks and flashed me her bright green eyes. She had eyes like mother. I wondered if she thought the same as she looked back into my bright green eyes.

What was new however, were the gentle lines that graced her face like swooping willow branches. "I see that you're sporting some new ink."

In a moment the sparkle from her eye was gone and she began correcting me, "These aren't just any tattoo's this is Vallasiln, blood writing. I'm one of the people and grandmother has decided to take me on as her First."

"I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found a place where you belong. I know you probably don't care, but Emma is doing just as well."

"You're right. I don't care."

I was a sore spot with them both. I could never figure out. It always seemed like Emma hated Hannah (_probably__ because__ of__ the __freedom__ she __had __with __mother_) and Hannah couldn't care less about what Emma. I was the only common link left between them.

My sister turned back to her original intent on entering the tent or at least that's the way it appeared. Mentioning Emma may have stirred up the old resentment, but in any case she was now done with me. Mother came and placed a hand on my shoulder and then whispered to me, "I care."

"Well she is Emma. She loves books. I think she's read every one the circle has to offer at least once if not twice. She has always been able to help me with a complicated spell. No matter how many times I ask the same question over and over. She just smiles and answers me again without getting upset. She's a great teacher. They finally put her with an apprentice. She's doing great and has a great future ahead of her."

"I'm glad." Mother's eyes drifted away in a dream like state. "I guess sometimes all a mother can do is be glad that her children are happy."

Some time passed between us in silence before she spoke again. "And what of you Da'len? You do know you _are_ welcome here."

"Sure... I should just ignore all of the evil eye I get from just being present and the fact that even my own even calls me Shem."

"I understand. Tell me child, are you truly gone from the circle this time? Intent on carving out your own path?"

I nodded and reached into my bag. I had a secret with me tonight. I pulled out a small bottle the size of my hand. It was square and angular and increased in size at the top almost like a jewel and just as precious. "This is my phylactery."

"What do you intend to do with it Da' len?"

"I thought about breaking it. But I can't do it. I knew it was mine the moment I laid eyes on it. It sings to me. It has my blood in it. It's a part of me."

My mother took the small glass bottle from me and looked it over.

"I was thinking about giving it to you. The templars won't be able to find me without it. But I wouldn't be upset if you ever wanted to look."

Her eyes started to water for a moment. I saw her push back her tears. When next she turned to me it was more somber and more serious. I had never had seen my mother this way to me before.

Usually my visits would last days or weeks sometimes I went back to the circle on my own to tell my older sister how the family was. Some times I'd hit a local tavern and drink until the templars came for me. Times seemed more innocent, but those are the consequences of ageing.

Maybe that was what was different this time. It was me. Maybe I was serious about this escape attempt. I was not going back to the circle, not anymore.

Mother walked acoss the room and began unfolding a pack of supplies. When she came back she handed me two daggers. Beautiful in design, obviously elfish.

"You'll need to leave tonight then. Let the darkness cover you. You'll be able to sell these for a high price. Use the money and go... I guess anywhere. Just promise me you won't forget your heritage. You features may mark you a human, but in your veins flows the blood of the dales."

I smiled as I ran my fingers over the incarvings that were so elegantly crafted. I then slide them into my small bag. My mother kissed me on the forehead whispering, "I love you Katherine. Dareth shiral. May the dread wolf never find you."

I tried to reassure her. I could tell she was on the verge of tears by the way her voice cracked when she spoke last. "Neither the dread wolf or templars will find me this time."

She smiled sweetly and left the tent. I know why she left first. She never wanted to see me go. It was her way. And now at our last good-bye she would never have to see me leave again.

I decided to head out of the back. It wasn't until I was on the out skirts of the encampment that the adrenaline hit me. When it did I couldn't contain my excitement anymore and took off running with my extra energy. This was it. I was free.

As I ran my thoughts touched on the life I lead before now. I never seemed to fit in anywhere. While my older sister was content with her life in the circle my younger sister and I were not. My younger sister learned at a young age that she had a gift. It was grandmother that noticed her exceptional talent for Halla whispering and allowed her to stay with the clan.

I, on the other hand I wanted my freedom, but didn't want to stay with the elves. I must be too much of both my parents. My Dalish nature makes me uneasy in the circle and my human side unwilling to stay with the Dalish. Sometimes I wondered at the relationship between my parents. I guess it started out same as any, a human meets and exotic young elf and is smitten. Then all his daughters all turn out to be mages and he is fearful. Unable to cope with magic, he starts running straight to the chantry. Snatches up his daughters and puts them in the circle.

Mother never forgave him for that and they never spoke again. Well almost never. There was that one time. When we were younger we all snuck out of the circle to visit our mother. We were children. Emma was 10 when she was taken to the circle, I was 7 and Hannah was 5. It was the time when Emma and I were brought back, but Hannah was permitted to stay. I had never seen such hatred in our parents when it came to one another. Maybe it was his last act of love for her, maybe it was pity, or regret, but for some reason he let our mother keep one of us. From then on when the templars came looking for me among the elves, he made it a point not to be there.

Even our names must be a throwback to happier times for our mother. All three of us had traditional human noble sounding names. She must have thought at one times we would have been permitted to live normal lives even if we were all half blooded.


	2. Long way to go  Chapter 2

Dusk was in full bloom once I had made my way to a tavern. Not my usual. I had traveled the Waundering hills and stopped at a tavern near the coast in Sundarin. It was further than I had ever traveled before. I figured I would cover more ground if I covered it on water. It would also be easier than walking since I wore no shoes. It had always been comfortable before, while I was living at the Cricle.

Also it would probably be safer since it allowed passage past Scheron. I had never seen a qunari, but I'd heard what they do to their mages.

As I entered the door I listened to the chatter. I heard accents from all over. Eavesdropping was the best way to get information even if that information was just idle Circle gossip.

"Na... you don't want to go to Ferelden right now there's darkspawn everywhere. Lothering isn't even on a proper map anymore."

I hid in plane sight as I listened for more drunken chatter.

"That's not what I heard. I heard Al Emaon called a Landsmeet. Goina' straighten all this out by puttin' a grey warden on the thrown."

"Don't care what them grey warden's do as long as they do it fast. In any case I'm headin' to Kirkwall."

I'd have to check the shipping manifests and see if any of the ships are leaving soon, but it seemed a solid enough plan. I certainly had no _exact_ plan on where I was headed. But Ferelden was defiantly out of the foreseeable future. I certainly didn't want to run into any darkspawn true or not.

As I walked the docks I noted which ships were going where and which ones held the cheapest fair. The cheapest board was still a whopping five sovereigns. Five sovereigns I didn't have.

"That's outrages." I fumed to the unwashed drunk man who clammed he was captain.

He didn't seem the bit remorseful. "It's basic supply and demaned there, missy. A lot of folk are wantin' to get from here to there and I can only take so many so I takes the ones that can pay. And five sovereigns isn't the fortune you think it is. It's a fair and reasonable price. Ani't my fault you're flat broke."

"Fine. I'll be back when I have the money."

The man just ran his fingers through this unkempt beard and laughed. I had already turned to leave so he yelled his jibe to my distancing figure. "You do that missy, I'll be happy to ferry you should you be able to pay."

I went straight to the man working the bar at the tavern.

"Do you take trade?"

The man smiled at me slyly, "Depends on what you're tradin", beautiful?"

I'm sure he thought himself witty. Either that or maybe he thought I was trading something of a more personal nature. I couldn't really tell. Life in the circle had never prepared me for the open world. The things I learned in books could never teach me real life experience. I knew what to expect in the circle. And the Dalish mostly kept to them selves, at least when I was present.

I ran my fingers over the dagger's my mother had given me. However, in return I slammed my staff down on the bar. I was an apostate now. A mage's staff would only make me more obvious.

The tavern man looked at it thoughtfully and then said, "Sure I'll take it. How about four sovereigns?"

"I need five." I said it blatantly. It was what I needed.

"I don't care what you need, I'm going to give you four."

"No. You're going to give me five."

I had never intended to offend, but I was sure the man was agitated with me. His body language said as much. However, I was going to get my five sovereigns.

The man crossed his arms around his chest and then said, "And just why am I going to give you five sovereigns."

"Because that how many I need to book passage."

"Look lady, I'm sorry we all got problems."

I had no time for this. Was this really how people bartered. It was annoying. I figured I give it all I had. That's right. I'm not proud of it but, it was time for threats.

"Yes, well your problem right now is that you have a mage asking you for money. If I were you I would give the girl what she asks for before you have fire bolt coming up your ass. I can do that you know. Bartering with you is merely a courtesy when I could just kill you and take what I want."

The man was thrown for a minute. His eyes wide with shock. Then he got control of himself and countered. "You wouldn't kill me in front of witnesses. Someone would turn you in to the templars for being a Malificarum."

"True, but not if I wait until everyone was gone and you closed up shop. Then there would be no witnesses."

Once again I had him I could see it in his face. He was probably racking his brain for a comeback. So I decided to go for broke.

"Of course if someone gave me five sovereigns for this staff here then I would be on a boat going far, far away before closing time and then you wouldn't have to worry any bodily harm coming to you. At least not from me anyway."

The poor man couldn't finish the transaction fast enough. I watched him sweat profusely as his shaking hand dropped the coins into mine.

The man would probably report me to the templars first change he got, but I would be long gone before my father showed up.

Once I made my way back to the docks the captain informed me of the long journey I was to embark. "First we make a stop in Rivain. Pick up cargo you see. If you like our second stop will be the Free Marches. You'll have to get off there unless you intend to come back."

I nodded my understanding to him.

I found a place below decks out of the way and prepared myself for the long trip ahead. Strange, my mother gave me daggers to sell for just for a situation like this, but when it came to it I couldn't part with them. I probably could have gotten more for a fine set of daggers. Instead I forked over my staff with the excuse that it would make me less specious.

My father had given me that staff as a present for passing my Harrowing. It was the only time I can remember him every being pleased with me. He praised me relentlessly that day. Other memories of my father just struck up images of him being sad. I think he hated to look at me. Out of all my sisters I resembled her the most.

I was in the hold of the ship as it rocked back and forth endlessly on my journey. I did come to the realization that while loosing my staff was a good thing, wearing circle mage robes was probably a dead give a way. When we dock in Rivain I took the opportunity to stretch my legs. I also took the opportunity to started pilfering through the crates and barrels when no one was looking. Among some of the things I found were torn trousers, raven feathers, and other such junk.

To my disbelief some of the store owners of the market actually bought the stuff and before you knew it I had a small pile of coins. Walking the streets of Rivanini also allowed the rare opportunity to see cut purses working in there natural habitat. I was also told by locals to watch out for the Antivan Crows.

The whole city was foreign to me. Its dark people, culture, and natural smell of spice. There was a thrill in the air like the city was constantly wrapped in danger. It was nice enough but I just figured it wasn't for me. Or maybe I had to see what else was out there. Or maybe it was fear. The fear that I still wasn't far away from the Anderfels and that my father might find me.

One shop in particular offered me the change to exchange my mage robes for some of the current fashion. Black leather bodice that laced put the front to so off plentiful amounts of cleavage could be put out for show. There were just mere flaps for the front and back to display legs up to the hip. "No one really dresses this way?"

To my horror the answer from the tailor was a resounding "yes."

He almost seemed appalled with me for even asking. This certainly wouldn't do. I didn't want to be suspected as a mage, but looking like a cheap floozy wasn't going to help. I was never much of a seamstress, but when you had magic you really didn't need to be.

I managed to fashion an undershirt and skirt out of red fabric. I thought the accents of a bold color look good and really enhanced the apparel in my favor.

I got strange looks around the city after that. Apparently I wasn't in fashion. I couldn't help but giggle. But before we reached Kirkwall I had new apparel to go with my new found freedom. The scarlet fabric protected my modesty up top, but left my shoulders bare with the exception of my soft ginger curls. And the skirt protected my insecurity by covering my upper thighs, however still high enough to catch the eye. I had never worn something so short before. The finishing touches came in the form of black boots and placing my fine elven daggers at my back. With any luck I looked like a rouge mercenary or smuggler, maybe even a pirate.

When I boarded the ship to set out once more the captain eyed me with amusement. At first he seemed to be shocked, but afterwards nodded at me with approval.

I learned a lot during my time at sea. I had nothing else to keep me occupied on the journey except the ship. I couldn't stay in the hold any longer. The cargo we picked up made the small area even more claustrophobic. So I went top side and learned all I could. When we finally made birth at Kirkwall I doubt anyone from my passed life would have recognized me. I wasn't such a poor sailor. But I was once again glad to be on solid ground.

After regaining my land legs I noticed there were throngs of people at the gate. I listened to the people around me. City of chains. Kirkwall. The guard at the gate seem none too concerned for the people.

"Get out of here you lot. We have enough poor in the Free Marches. We can't take anymore Ferelden refugees."

Ferelden refugees? I guess maybe they are suffering blight. On the other hand this is perfect. No one would notice one apostate from the Anderfels here. If anyone asks I'm a refugee from Ferelden. And as for getting in, child's play.

I slinked in to one of the near by corridors darkened in shadow and became a cat. High red same as always. The guards may have been stopping people, but no one stops a cat.

Once I was in the city I tried familiarizing myself with my surroundings and listening to the people. It turns out the Gallows was the mage prison or Circle. While the rest of the city reminded me of book on dwarven culture. A place I had never been, but had read about. Hightown was like the diamond district. You had to have the coin to live there. Lowtown was like the Commoner area. And then last but not least the Undercity or Darktown. I cringed as I looked at the people and how they lived down there. I wondered how bad the area the dwarven castless lived in actually was. However, I guess what scared me most is as a Fereleden refugee with little to no money I had no other option. On the positive side, no darkspawn.

Money changes everything. In my stumbling around I did hear about a lady that was offering services to Ferelden refugees. I walked in the door of Lirene's Ferelden Imports. I was immediately surprised by the number of people there. Many of the faces there were distraught bordering on hopeless. There was a women screaming over top of the bustle about job placement. I pushed my way to the front to see what was available.

Many of the men were excited. "Look the Bone Pit is looking for workers again."

"I'm not sure that's a good job. I heard there was a dragon in them mines."

"Well I'm not too proud. I need a job and Hubert is the only one willing to hire Fereldens."

"But what if the dragon comes back... or worse... bigger dragon."

After eavesdropping that conversation I wasn't looking forward to working the mines. Surly there was other work out there better suited to my talents. I would just have to look on my own.

I left the store with what I came in with, nothing. At least there was a tavern nearby. I may have enough money to buy a drink, hopefully a strong drink. And maybe they need serving wenches.


	3. Hanged Man  Chapter 3

The Hanged Man. I walked in the door and immediately felt out of place. Never have I been to a dirtier tavern filled with the downright sleaziest people I've ever seen. I'm not sure, but there might even be a fight going on in the corner. I stumbled to the bar trying avoiding all of the roaming hands I passed coming mostly from the male patrons. By the time I got to the bar I wasn't even sure I wanted a job.

Having the chance to think it over I decided this place is perfect. This is where all the low life's go. I wouldn't have to settle for bar maid. I'm sure I could find work better suited to my particular skill set here. How often do these people get the change to hire an apostate. These people were probably already breaking the law and would more than likely not ask too many questions. Yep, things were looking up all because I was standing in quite possibly the lowest place I could start from.

I then noticed a dark skinned, dark haired women looking at me from across the bar. "My, my, my, what do we have here?"

As she approached I was a gas with her clothing. I thought I was bearing too much skin and this woman look nearly naked in comparison. She was in true Rivain fashion. A white leather jerkin with no undershirt. Her cleavage screamed look at me. Her skirt was so short I doubt she had small clothes on underneath.

Once she made it to my side I was speechless.

"What brings a pretty thing like you down to the Hanged man?"

I blushed from her close proximity. I smelled cheap whiskey on her breath. She may have been drinking, but I could tell by looking in her eyes she wasn't drunk.

"You should be more careful sweet thing. Your nothing, but tits and ass to the men in this place and they wont hesitate to grab at either."

"Oh, umm... thanks for the warning. I was actually here looking for work."

Her facial expression went from playful to serious. "Work? What kind of work are you trying to pick up here?"

I had never gotten my self in to so much trouble before. I thought my father's anger was fearful every time he had to drag me back to the Circle, but I was physically shaking at this moment while also trying to look resolved."

"Umm... I don't know, you have something you need someone to do?"

My voice rose so high it almost squeaked at the end of the question. The dark skinned women nearly choked on her drink as she began laughing wildly. When she could speak again she was all smiles, "Oh darling that opens it's self up to a whole lot of things."

My spirit was crushed in that moment. I had no where to go, no money, and I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore.

Sensing my low spirit she must have taken pity on me. "You're lucky you ran into me first. Come on. I don't have anything for you, but I know someone who might."

She walked me to the back of the pub and pointed to a closed door straight ahead up a ramp to the second floor. "That the man. Just walk right in and ask for a job. His name is Varric Tethras."

And with that she smacked me playfully on the back to motivate me in the right direction. A part of me wasn't convinced the man on the other side of the door was going to give me a job. More likely this was some self gratifying prank she was playing on the poor man, but what did I have to lose.

I walked up and knocked. I heard a man's voice call me to come in. The look on his face must have mirrored my own shock. He wasn't expecting me and I wasn't expecting to see a dwarf sitting at the end of a long table.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh... umm hi, Mr. Tethras."

As soon as I stopped talking he laid his pen down and ran his hand over his face before looking at me.

"Yes."

I felt like I had interrupted his work, but it was too late now. "I was told you had a job, I could help you with."

I spoke the works fearful of the reaction. What if he had a job for me. I hadn't really stated any criteria. I could be pimping myself out before the end of the day if I wasn't careful.

"Who told you that. Do I look like an unemployment office?"

Before I could answer the dark women was standing behind me with her hands on my shoulders. "Oh come on Varric, can't you help the girl out. We Fereldens need to stick together. Just pay her for information and add her to that 'spy network' of yours you have running all over."

The dwarf's whole demeanor changed after hearing the playful words of a friend, "Rivaini, you know I can neither conform nor deny the existence of an army of elven urchins that may or may not be apart of a 'spy network' as you put it. Or whither or not their even watching. Of course if I could I tell you, I'd tell you they were watching _all__ the __time_."

"Yeah know, I'm starting to believe they don't exist. You make it all up don't you."

"Of course I can neither conform nor deny that. And if you're trying to goad me into taking pity on the girl by giving her a job. It's not working."

"Well sorry kitten. I tried."

I was about to walk away when once again I realized I wasn't playing the right cards. I'd been dealt a good hand. This was just like a game wasn't it. And I had a wild card.

"How about a probationary job."

Varric looked back at me, "What."

"I do a job for you for free. Your a dwarf right? You have a good business since. Job for free. Trust me you won't be disappointed. I have a particular set of skills that a man like you always needs."

As I spoke I became bolder and place one of my hands on my hips.

"Fascinating. And what might those skills be, Bright Eyes?"

"I'm handy in a fight if that's what you're asking?" Which wasn't a lie. I know he was eyeing the weapons on my back. He didn't have to know I'd never used them.

"Fine, you want a sodding job so bad then I may have something for you."

He waved his hand for me to come closer, "There is a man at the bar. His name is Conrad. Blond, medium skin color, unshaven, more than likely unwashed, dirty clothes. He owes me 3 soveriens from a game of diamondback that he lost. Get it for me and I'll see what I can do."

The Rivaini women walked around me and took a seat at Varric's table, "Oh... this is exciting."

I left the room wondering what I got myself into. No, no, you can do this Kat. He's just sent you on a trivial errand. This is what I wanted; a chance to prove myself. It will be just like distracting a templar. A man always wants to believe two things about a girl. One, she is weak and two, she is attracted to him.

I saddled up to the bar beside the man that matched Conrad's appearance. "Hi, I'm Kat."

He looked up from his drink and smiled. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were glassy. When he smiled his teeth were crooked. "Hi, I'm Conrad."

I giggled a little and batted my eyes. He didn't seem to notice, He was only staring at my chest.

"So what does it take to get a guy to buy a girl a drink around here?"

"Well come here and find out."

I was hopping to get him to flash me his money pouch, but instead his answer was more disturbing. Conrad began to grope me where ever he could grab hold. Which left me trying to defend myself from his advances all the while seem available and flirty. I couldn't' t help but be reminded of the Rivaini women's warning.

"Hold on there hot stuff. Why don't we make this more private."

Conrad seemed utterly shocked. The fact that I hadn't completely shut him down was probably a surprise to him. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as I thought. Either way he was making this too easy.

I took Conrad's hand. He walked me into a back room of the Hanged Man. As we passed Varric's office the two of occupants smiled wide like sharing a private joke at my expense. Once the door was shut for more privacy I pushed Conrad up against the wall. He and I smiled, probably for different reasons. I pressed myself up against him and started whispering a spell in his hear. The last thing Conrad hear before falling to the floor were the incantations to a sleep spell.

"You really made this too easy, Conrad."

I started pilfering his pockets until I found what I was looking for. I then cut his purse strings with one of my daggers and opened it praying that there were at least 3 sovereigns and that this hadn't been all for nothing.

I counted 3 sovereigns and over 100 silver. It was my lucky day. I placed one of the sovereigns in my bodice and walked back to my prospective employer. He didn't have to know.

Once I walked onto Varric's room I tossed the money purse to the table. The dark Rivaini women started clapping and rose from the table.

Varric opened the purse and counted the money stating, "Wow, finished already. That didn't take long."

It was his woman friend that continued on a different line of thought, "So will this be a night to for Conrad to remember?"

"No, I'm sure when he wakes up he'll think that it was all a dream." I snapped back.

The women was now invading my personal space once again. "Ooh... Well just so you know, I'm Isabella. And if you ever want to visit my dreams you can find me here at the HangMan. I have a private room available if you get lonely."

I immediately flushed. I don't think I'd ever had a women hit on me before. I didn't think a woman would ever hit on me come to think of it.

Isabella picked up on it right away, "ooh how cute."

Varric intervened, "That's enough Rivaini, she and I have business to get too."

"But Varric just look at her she so innocent and those eyes. I've never seen even a jade stone shine like that before."

"Come on, can't you go bother the angsty tevinter elf or something. I have business to get to thanks to you."

"Fine."

As she walked away she seemed no more interested in me. Almost as if it was just a passing fancy. It had me wondering if maybe this was all a game to her. I watched the swagger of her hip while she left Varric called out to me for my attention.

"You want a job. Take a seat."

Varric seem to have put away the papers he had been working on in favor of a drink while I had been absent. After taking a drink he said, "You didn't come right out and demand the money from Conrad. You could have, but instead very discreetly took him aside and got what you wanted. So it seems I do have a job for you after all. I need someone who can keep things quite. Have you been to Darktown?"

"Ugg... I'm afraid that's where I'm staying."

Varric's expression changed briefly. I think he was amused by the comment, but then he continued. "If you don't already know there is a Grey Warden in Darktown."

Varric paused briefly. I think he may have been trying to read my facial cues as to wither or not he should continue. I was from the Anderfels, I knew of Grey Wardens. I must have passed. So he continued, "When the lantern is lit, people know that he is accepting patient. He heals their wounds and cures their illness. And He doesn't charge anything. His services are free to anyone."

My face must have melted in disbelief. Varric smiled and chuckled slightly, "Yeah, Yeah, I know very honorable of him. I need you to keep an eye on him. Make sure no trouble comes to him."

"So, what. I'm his body guard?"

"Well that's the tricky part. He can't know about you. If he found out I was keeping an eye out he would be upset."

"So I'm to spy on him and report back to you. Are we sure he's your friend?"

"Oh yeah, me and Blondie are friends. He just doesn't want me into his business."

"I guess the next question should be, Should I expect trouble?"

"I originally had the Coterie running interference with the templars and guards, but they've up there price for protection. I hate dealing with them there nothing but thieves. And I definitely I don't like being played. So I dropped them. You may have to get your hands dirty if they start snooping around. I'm sure those sodding nug humpers won't let it be. Of course that's not going to be a problem for you. You're handy in a fight or so I've heard."

"Wait. Did you say templars?"

"Yeah, I did. Is that going to be a problem?"

I mulled it over for a moment wondering if I should let my self get involved in templar business here in Kirkwall. I guess it was no big deal. Templar were a problem for me as well and I needed the money. "No it won't be a problem."

"Glad to here it."

"So let me get this straight. I'm to watch this mage in Darktown and make sure no harm comes to him. All without him knowing."

"You got it, Bright Eyes. I'll pay you a salary every week you can pick it up when you check in. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

I got up from the table and heard my new boss call me back. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Katherine. My friends call me Kat."


	4. Darktown Chapter 4

Darktown. If I was going to keep this job I had better get to work. I asked some of the locals for directions to the clinic. It took a while to get accurate information. The mage must truly be loved by the people. They were more than willing to give me false information to keep him hidden.

Eventually I was able to get an adequate answer from a girl. I scrunched up my face and nursed my elbow as if injured.

"Yeah I know where he is."

She gave me directions and I paid close attention. "Really. He would help me. But I have no money."

"That's not a problem. Anders takes care of everyone."

It seemed the only thing I was truly good at was bluffing my way through any situation. I tried to play interested so she wouldn't get suspicious, "Wow. It sounds too good to be true. Tell me he's got nice eyes and a killer smile and I'll marry him on the spot."

Her face when somber for a moment before her reply. "Well he's got the eyes, but I've never seen him smile."

I nodded as I took my leave. The look on her face still haunting my memory. Could this poor mage be in that much trouble? Either way my fake injury was enough to get sympathy from a stranger, but it would never fool a Spirit Healer. I had to come up with another story if I was going to get in.

I still couldn't think of anything by the time I saw the double doors to the clinic. A lantern was hanging between them just as I had been told. I guess it could hurt to just take a peak.

When I put weight on the door with my hand to push it open, I knocked over a tin bowel I had over looked. The noise caused me to jump back as if I had set off an alarm.

I looked down to inspect it closer. Why would a dish be on the floor? And what was that… milk?

The noise it seemed hadn't only gotten my attention, but the attention of someone inside.

"What was that?"

When I heard the footsteps of someone approaching I scatted back to a dark alley to hide. From my vantage point I saw someone stick there head out of the door to look around. Presumably for the source of the clamor.

He was a young man. Probably in his thirties. Blond hair, dark eyes, and strong graceful profile. I couldn't help but smile, the site of his long pointed nose brought back images of old stories of grey bearded wizards with life times of knowledge.

This could be my way in. After having some time to think about it I came to the conclusion that whoever put the bowel there was feeding strays. If he wanted a cat. I could be a cat.

I murmured softly in the shadows from where I stood and when the spell was complete I bound from the darkness. I stopped just short of the man still holding the door and proceeded with caution.

He looked down when he saw me, "Are you what all the fuss is about?"

I could almost sense the relief wash over him as he spoke.

"Well, how about that. There apparently are still some cats left in Kirkwall. And here I was afraid the refuges had chased them all away… Or eaten them."

He turned and left afterwards, but left the door open. I was more than apprehensive about coming inside after a comment like that. But outside wasn't looking too good either. I was more skittish than usual wondering if people in Kirkwall were really desperate enough to eat cats.

I clung to the walls and hid under chairs, tables, and beds; anything to hide me and leave me with a feeling of protection. I could scout the room well enough while hidden.

Patients came and when and after hours the man who had answered the door was now alone. So I made the only logical conclusion that this was Anders.

Anders soon turned to his desk and began writing. He didn't seem interested in me in the least. It was a refreshing turn of events and I lowered my guard just a little.

I had been cramped in small spaces all day so not to be seen or trampled and I needed to stretch. As I immerged from my current hiding place, I crawled out with my front paws arched my back and then finally pulled my back paws under me again. Neatly wrapping my tail around me.

"So you're still here?"

I eyed the mage my eyes wide and my body frozen as if about to bolt.

"It's okay. You can stay. It's nice to have some company."

Anders once again when back to his work. I sat there staring off into space looking at nothing in particular.

_Maybe__ that __was__ why __he __was __sad. __He__ could__ just __be__ lonely. __I__ really __don__'__t __have __to __stay__ any__ longer, __but __if__ it__ makes __him __happy. __My__ job__ is__ to__ look__ out__ for __him. __Is __making__ him __happy __looking __out __for __him?__ I__ could __keep __coming__ around __as __a __cat.__ That__'__s __easy __access __to __my __target. __However,__ there__'__s__ only __the __one __door.__ Anyone__ trying __to__ get __in __here __would__ have __to__ come__ through__ that __door. __I__ could __stay __outside __and __guard __the __door __from __a __good __vantage__ point. __Would__ I__ be__ able __to __stay __close __enough __if__ something __did __happen? __Might __make __me __too __obvious. __No__ one __would __suspect __a __cat_. I proceeded to weight the pros and cons of such decisions totally lost in thought_._

My thoughts were eventually interrupted by Anders laugh. "I can never understand what it is you cats think about so intently. It must be important."

And there it was. My answer. Anders was smiling. He was beloved by all the people and it wasn't hard to see why. He helped them so selflessly. Just like them I wanted to see him happy as well. I wanted to see that smile again. If all it took was this small thing, I would do it.

Anders retrieved the bowel from outside and began unwrapping something that smelled quite delicious. "So, are you hungry? I have leftovers."

_Maker __Yes!_ I pranced over my tail raised high in the air. In the bowl was a small portion of mutton. I had been so busy lately I couldn't remember the last time I ate. While it was enough for a cat, the portion size wouldn't sustain me. I would find some more later. In the mean time I would enjoy this delectable treat smothered in gravy.

As I gobbled my food I heard Anders musing to him self, "Feed a cat once and it stays forever."

I decided to stay. I figured I should start learning Anders patterns. Who did he talk to? How late did he take patients? What other activities was he up to? I knew it would take days maybe weeks to learn the answer to all these questions, but you have to start somewhere. I continued to stay until night.

Right before bed, Anders went to the door to lock up. This was not a very reassuring sign for me. If I went to sleep I wouldn't be able to sustain my catlike form. I couldn't stay the night. That was just not an option.

I immediately bound for the door. I pawed it anxiously and mewed pitifully. Anders took the time to reassure me everything was alright. "Don't worry you're safe here."

It didn't stop my actions. If anything I became more inconsolable. Frantically pawing the ground as if to dig under the door. Ander intervened again, "Stop that you'll…"

His voice trailed off and he came to the door. For a brief moment he just stood there. I stopped what I was doing and just stared up at him.

His eyes softened as he looked down at me. He exhaled sharply and gave a weak half smile before answering, "I understand. I don't think I'd want to be locked in here either. Not if I had the option to leave."

The door creaked open just enough for me to pass. I stared outside mulling over his words. I forced my body to dart forward, but a part of me wanted to stay. It seems I was forever the indecisive cat. Eventually I left. Even if I wanted to stay it just wasn't possible. But I understood. Anders had once lived in the Circle. It was something I could identify with and the memories associated with it hung heavy in my chest.


	5. Merrill Chapter 5

The next day I came to the clinic. I noticed at a distance the doors were shut. Once I got close enough I put my hands on the doors, but they didn't budge; still locked.

I didn't know it Anders had left for the day or was still sleeping. Either way I wasn't getting in just yet, so I took the opportunity to shop in the Lowtown market for some much needed supplies.

The day was bright and it was warm and sunny. Bargaining was still annoying to me, however I was getting better. I needed to get better at it. I still had so little coin and I needed to stretch it out so that I could afford everything I needed.

That's when I saw her. Out of the corner of my eye she passed by my peripheral vision. I did a double take wondering if I had just dreamed her into existence. It was just a chance meting. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. Although small she was as noticeable to me as the sun in the sky.

I couldn't help myself. I watched her as she navigated through the throngs of people. I watched as she interacted with the merchants. I watched her as she turned to leave the market place. See seemed so out of place and I'm not just commenting on her appearance.

She was Dalish. Her dark hair was cut short and the same willowy lines graced her face like that of my sister. She wasn't even dressed like the other elves around. She still wore the appropriate garments of her station among the people.

My curiosity got the better of me so I followed. She walked the crooked and obtuse streets of Lowtown. I trailed behind out of site, using the jagged corners of the city to my advantage. It wasn't long until she went down a set of stairs that led to the alienage. I knew it was an alienage when I caught site of a giant tree. Before me was the largest tree imaginable right in the middle of Kirkwall. The Vhenadahl, which was what my mother called them. For the elves that lost there way; for the ones who have forgotten.

I was still awestruck by the Vhenadahl when I heard a commotion. Two men had appeared and had begun hassling the elf I followed here. One of them pushed her down while the other started rummaging through her shopping bags.

My anger got the best of me and I shouted for them to stop as I came running to the girl's defense.

One of the men just laughed, "What are you going to do about it?"

I managed to quelch my anger and calmly reached for the daggers at my back. I took a menacing stance and answered, "Do you really want to see?"

Neither of the men seemed intimidated by my actions. I had managed to bluff my way through everything up until this moment. I was now left wondering if my luck had finally run out. Then the other man turned to his companion, "Hey man, it's not worth it. Let's just get out of here."

The two men walked away and left me with the Dalish girl. She was staring at me. I kind of felt like in that moment they had left me holding the bag.

I put my daggers away and the elven girl stood up. She seemed no worse for wear. She didn't even seem distraught about the recent events.

I came to her aid once more and helped her with her bags. I opened my mouth to try and make polite conversation, "Wow, I can't believe it. The bandits here will attack you in broad day light?"

"Yes. I'm used to seeing it now. I think it's the alienage greeting."

I chuckled at her joke and at the same time realized she wasn't laughing.

She looked at me funny for a moment, "Oh. You thought that was a joke. Do you really think I'm funny? No ones ever laughed at my jokes."

"No, it's okay. I was just trying to make conversation. I'm sorry. I just… Maybe I should go."

I handed her the bag I had picked up and offered my farewell, "Dareth Shiral."

She called out to me before I had barley taken two steps. "Wait! You speak the word of the Elvhenan and your weapons there also Dalish. Where did you get them?"

I answered bashfully, "Would you believe my mother?"

She glanced behind her and turned back. "My home isn't far from here would you like to come in."

I don't know what compelled me. Maybe it was the thought of my sister. I could have possibly been a little home sick. But in any case I agreed.

Once we were inside she gave me a proper introduction. "I'm Merrill. I can make tea if you like. I also have… Water."

"Ma serannas. Tea would be fine."

Merrill turned from me to make the tea and I sat back and observed my surroundings. The house may have been run down, but it was nice. What made it nice were the homey touches like the halla figurine on the shelf. I certainly couldn't complain at the moment. I currently had nothing.

When Merrill returned with the tea she sat down opposite to me. "Those daggers are truly lovely. Did you say your mother gave them to you?"

"Yes."

"I take it she's the one who also taught you your elven."

"Yes."

I kept my answers short. I didn't want to reveal too much of myself. Although I would have to offer something eventually. Merrill's countenance appeared as I was now making her uncomfortable.

"I've spent a lot of time with the Dalish. I was surprised to see one living here in Kirkwall. Is your clan near by?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you with them?"

My questioning didn't work. If anything she seemed even more uncomfortable as she answered, "It's a long story really. A difference of opinion that's all."

It was an answer that told me she didn't want to talk about it. I frantically looked about her home now as if to find a way to change topics when I saw a mirror down the hall to a room.

"Oh, Merrill, what a lovely mirror. Can I take a look at it?"

I couldn't help my self. I stood up to leave the awkwardness in the room and made it to the threshold of the other before I heard Merrill tell me to stop. It didn't matter I had already seen what she didn't want me to see.

I stood there still as a statue and meekly whispered, "Merrill, what is that? Is that? It can't be. Is that an eluivan?"

Merrill immediately became defensive like a child whose parent had caught her red handed. "Look I can explain."

"Explain what? This is amazing."

I remembered back to my time at the Circle. Emma must have read the book to me over a hundred times. I had even read that book myself. It seemed if either of us were sad or sick reading about out Dalish history was a way of copping and making us feel better.

I took some more steps to get a better look. "I can't believe this is here. I didn't think there were any more in existence."

Merrill was no longer tense and her face softened at my exuberance.

It seemed as thought I couldn't stop talking at this point. I continued going on and on with questions. "Is that why you're here? Are you trying to get this back to your clan?"

Merrill's hesitance to answer gave me the answer I needed. It was in fact the reason she was here, but it was also the one thing she was unwilling to talk with me about.

So I kept talking, "It looks just like the picture. Well not just like. Is something wrong with this one? Is it broken? I used to read that book over and over at the circle."

Before I knew it I was sharing too much information about myself. It was then that Merrill had apparently gotten the courage to speak to me. She started out soft, "They don't want it back."

"I don't understand, Merrill."

"That's why I'm here. My keeper told me to get rid of it. That is wasn't worth my time."

"Then why didn't you?"

"We've lost so much. It's a Keeper's place to remember."

I could tell this was still a sore subject for her. The silence passed between us for a moment before I answered, "You and my sister really are cut from the same cloth."

"What?"

"That's why I stopped those men and that's why I came in when you offered. I saw you and you reminded me of my sister. She even has the same markings across her face as you."

"Your sister is Dalish?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Merrill made no remark so I started to tell a story, "I once stole a book on Keeper magic. When I found it at the Circle, it made me angry. I decided at once I should give it back to the Dalish. I snuck out like I always did and gave it to my younger sister, Hannah. But when I came home my older sister, Emma, was upset. It took me a while to realize what the problem was and when I did I went back to the Dalish to get the book. It didn't matter how I pleaded with my sister she was ferment on not giving up the book. I told her that she has the other elves to learn these things from and if she wanted she could ask the keeper to teacher the magic. Because what I had realized is that the books at the Circle were like windows to the outside world. Windows to places a mage will never see. Emma was still locked away at the Circle cut off from the rest of Theadas. And reading about the Dalish was her own small way of staying connected to mother. I told her the book would be safe there. But, Hannah still refused to give it up. In the end my Mother had heard us fighting and had taken the book from Hannah while she hadn't noticed. She told me that I could take it back to Emma. It was a mother's love that over powered her Dalish pride. I believe my mother liked knowing Emma still cared. I'll never forget the look on Emma's face when she saw the book lying on her bed. I swear she took that book and wrapped her arms around it and cried. Only Emma could cry about books."

I stopped as I let my word sink in. "I guess the point I'm trying to make is: Sometimes you have to live in the present and stop worrying so much about the past."

Merrill questioned me after I finished, "So you're saying the Keeper is right. I should get rid of it?"

"You can make your own decisions in life. I can't convince you to get rid of this mirror any more than I could convince my sister to give a book back. Just take what you want from the story."

"Your mother is an elf."

_Maker __help __me. __That__'__s __what __she __decides __to __take __from__ the __story_.

Merrill continued, "That means your elven blooded. And your sisters?"

It was entertaining to watch the pieces fall into place as Merrill, put two and two together.

"But your family it's in pieces. Why?"

"Like I said before; everyone makes there own choices in life. But sometimes those choices affect other people's lives."

Merrill and I sat down and finished our tea. It had become cold, but I didn't mind. I had something back that I thought I had lost when I left the Circle. A friend. A friend that was easy to talk to. A friend that shared a similar heritage too.

It wasn't until Merrill asked me if I wanted something to eat that I even realized how much time had passed. It was well passed midday.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Merrill, I forgot. I have to get to work. I have to go!"

"Oh well that's okay. Just make me a promise, before you go. Promise me you'll visit again. I don't get many visitors, except for Hawke."

_Not __that __I __know__ who __or __what __Hawke __is __but,_ "Not a problem. I guess that means I don't have to worry about you turning me in to the templars."

"I would never. Even if I could I'd have to turn myself in and that might be a little awkward."

"You're a mage too."

"Yeah, I'm might have forgotten to tell you that. It's not a problem is it?"

"No, Merrill, it's fine. And don't' worry I'll visit again. Ma nuvenin."


	6. Name Chapter 6

After I left Merrill's I raced down to the Undercity. I could see both door's to Ander's clinic were wide open. I transformed into my furry alter ego when no one was looking and hurried my self inside.

It was pretty much the same as before. Fewer patients if anything were different and a box. There was now a box in a chair next to Ander's work desk so I went to investigate. I sniffed the box for any clues I might get and then jumped on the table to look down into it.

To my surprise it was just a box. An empty box with a small embroidered pillow in it. _Is __this __box __for __me?_

I jumped into the box with excitement. If I had been human I would have been in the middle of a giggling fit. I lay on the pillow prominently with my shoulders back and my ear forward.

I couldn't help remember a time when I pounced into Emma's room at the Circle and jumped on her bed. I swatted at her feet while they were under the covers until she would look at me. Then I would roll to my back to show her the soft fur on my belly. She would kick me off the bed and tell me to stop it. Eventually with enough persistence she would relent and treat me like a cat. The next day I would laugh about what a great joke it was and she would roll her eyes at my silliness. Thing is I was never really treated like a pet before and the prospects of it amused me.

I now survey the room from my box. To my surprise I recognized a familiar face. Why was she familiar again? Now I remember, the Hang Man. I guess that's not really an odd thing. She was friends with Varric, who was friends with Anders. It must be only natural for them to be mutual friends.

I focused in on the conversation from across the room and heard Anders, "Don't come back here next time you get one of those filthy diseases."

Isabella quipped back, "Isn't that the point of magic."

It was then that Anders must have noticed my arrival, "Oh there you are."

He walked over to pet me, "I see you found the box I left out for you."

He may have been talking to me, but Isabella was the one that answered, "What's that you got over there, Anders?"

Isabella came over and stood beside him to look in the box. Although she could now see me he answered her anyway. "It's a cat."

"Where did you find it?"

"He just showed up yesterday, I haven't gotten around to naming him yet."

Isabella stroked my back, "He certainly is a lovely creature. With such _pretty_ eyes."

I tensed up at her remark. I swear she even winked at me when she said it. She didn't really know, did she?

Hannah was always teasing me about my cat form_.__ "__I__ can __tell __it__'__s __still __you!__" __she__'__d __say._

"_Well of course it's still me."_

"_No, it's the eyes."_

"_What about them? Cats have green eyes."_

"_Yeah, but there not just green. There your eyes."_

"_What am I supposed to do? The eyes are the window to the soul. I can't change my soul."_

"_Then maybe you should get less rememberable eyes."_

I just figured she was teasing me like a sister would. We both had the same eyes. I never thought she was actually serious. Well not until now. If there was one thing I could say about Isabella it was that she was clever.

After Isabella left, the clinic was quite. Anders started organizing stock and working at his desk. It seemed as though he received a lot of support from Lirene. She would drop of supplies for the clinic and take dirty linens. Presumably she or someone who worked for her would wash the linens and then trade them for more dirty ones the next day. It was a good cycle.

It took a moment to realize why he had no patients at this time. The lantern wasn't lit. That's why the clinic was empty. I guess Anders was taking some time to himself. However, it wasn't long before Anders had guests.

Anders was alerted to his visitors due to my change in demeanor. I couldn't help my self, but who would have ever guessed that the person to walk through that door would be none other than my new Dalish friend.

I left my box and crossed the room with my tail held high. She saw me and greeted me with the same excitement, but for a completely different reason. "Anders, you have a cat."

I weaved in and out of her legs and I rubbed against her. "A very friendly cat."

It appears a second elf had arrived and was now leaning on the door frame watching the interaction. He was stunning. His build was lanky and his hair was so light I'd swear it was white. He also seemed to have Vallaslin, but it had the appearance of glowing under his skin. He stared me down with his piercing moss green eyes. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"Finally found someone of your own kind, Anders? It figures, only an animal could be friends with a mage. Since they could both be considered beasts. The two of you should be lock up somewhere."

_And__ now __I__'__m __over __him._ I'm sure the two he was referring to were my two new mage friends. If he hated mages that much why would he hang out with them?

Confirming my theory that he hated mages and not cats, he walked over to presumably give me a pat. I didn't give him the chance. I was a mage after all. So when he reached down I hissed and moved away out of his range. I wanted to make myself taller so I jumped to a near by table.

Ander's took particular delight in the action, "I think the cat's got excellent taste."

The broody elf fumed. He lashed out with his tongue once more, "It's a stupid cat if it can't sense that there is danger around when in the same room as an abomination and a blood mage."

"Come on, Elf; don't take you aggression out on the cat just because you make a bad first impression."

The new voice was another person I already knew. The reasonable voice of Varric. Yet somehow everyone was surprised by his presents. It was Anders that asked, "What are you doing here Varric?"

"I just spoke with the Rivaini, I heard about you new pet and I had to see it for myself."

Varric's eyes scanned the room and when his eyes fell upon me he smiled. "So Blondie, you pick out a name yet?"

"I was thinking something like, Ser Fluffybottum."

_Andraste's grace, someone stop him._

Merrill seem to giggle, "So who is going to knight him. Will we have to perform a ceremony like for Ser Pouncealot? Tell me, Anders, do we need a little sword or just claws? Will Ser Fluffybottum get a little hat with a feather in it?"

"Alright I get the message, that's a no."

I'm glad Varric was there to set the record straight. "I don't think that cat is a he. I think what you have here is a lady."

"So Lady FluffyTail?" Anders suggested.

I was now bored the conversation and nervous because it was about me. I decided to remove myself as the center piece of the table and find an even higher perch. I should probably just accept the fact I was going to end up with a stupid name. It didn't matter. Not like it was my real name.

"I think Varric is right. She is beautiful. I've never seen a cat quite so shaggy before. I bet that coat keeps her nice and warm. Did she come from the alienage, Anders? I have the oddest feeling I've seen this cat before. Something about her is very familiar."

"She just showed up here. I had been putting out milk. But I agree I have always been partial to orange tabbies."

The second elf had been quite for a while and I assumed he didn't care what I was named, but he offered his advice, "Why don't you just call her cat? That's what she is."

Anders objected immediately, "No, I want her to have a good name."

"Blondie, you have a very different opinion on what constitutes a good name. And I hate to break it to you but, the Elf may be on to something."

"Like what?"

"Every time one of us says the word cat her ear twitches."

_Sodding__ nosey __dwarf_. It was a natural reflex to hear your own name and respond to it. So cat sounded like Kat, big deal.

Merrill turned to Varric, "So what do you think we should call her then?"

"_We_ this is my cat you're all talking about." Anders complained.

Varric smiled and answered, "Lady Katherine."

"How about Lady Katherine White Paws."

To my satisfaction everyone disagreed. To my dissatisfaction I now knew that Varric was in on the secret. Isabella was cunning even for a rouge. She must have figured it out and went running to someone she could tell.

Another man walked into the room. "What's going on here?"

Merrill's whole face lit up, "Hawke, we were just helping name Anders's cat."

Anders proudly stated, "Lady Katherine White Paws."

"No one's going to call her that, Mage." The broody elf pointed out.

Merrill grabbed the man by the hand. He was human, black hair on his head and face. His eyes were a bit golden and he smiled while he looked back at Merrill. "Don't worry, Hawke. She seems to like mages so she will like you too."

I jumped down to inspect the man better. Merrill guided his hand over my head and back and chimed. "She is sweet."

Hawke seemed amused by the situation. "A cat that like mages; do you think she escaped the Circle."

Varric caught on to Hawke's quick wit, "So you think Lady Katherine is an apostate kitty."

"Could be...? By the way Varric why are you here?"

"Just came to see Anders's cat."

Hawke shrugged, yet seemed satisfied with the answer and moved on, "Fenris, Merrill, Anders let's go. That warehouse on the docks isn't going to check its self."

On the way out the Elf had one final thing to say, "You know I hear sometimes they actually use those warehouses for storage."

When others left, I was alone with Varric. "So this is what I'm paying you for, Bright Eyes?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He seemed amused, "Isabella told me. I didn't believe it until actually saw you. You know when Anders is with Hawke you don't have to watch him. I know he's in good hands. So come on let's go to the Hanged Man for some drinks."

Hawke reappeared through the clinic door for just a moment with a puzzled look on his face, "Varric, were you just talking to a cat."

"Now Hawke, why would I be talking to a cat?"


	7. Fenris Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I may have forgoten to put this on in the begining, but I thought it was obvious. I do not own anything assosiated with Dragon Age (Bioware does)**

I had been Anders's cat for weeks. I had been staying with Merrill a couple nights a week. When she had learned I was sleeping on the streets of Darktown, she forced me to stay with here. And when I say forced I mean made sad puppy dog eyes until it look as thought she would cry.

I wasn't opposed to staying with her. I was afraid of anymore of Anders's friends figuring out my secret. I knew Isabella and Varric knew and the more people who knew the longer it wouldn't be a secret.

Lately I'd been on the offensive with the Carta. I had heard whisperings of plots and plans. The Coterie had passed the torch to the organization in order to save cost. I figure they would be less bold about an attack if they were still scrambling behind the scenes. I would turn into a cat and prowl to there hideout in Darktown. It was easy to find. It had a spokes person standing out front selling confiscated items to turn a profit.

I'd change a couple of documents. Shipping manifests with the wrong date. Things would turn up late or go to the wrong person. It wasn't hard to cause chaos among them and the more I snooped the more I realized certain branches weren't even talking to others. Or if they did they would leak false information. Sometimes all I had to do was make sure some of the members were properly informed to screw up someone's plans. The Carta was certainly a den of lions.

Either way I had them scrambling. There was only one last thing to do. I switched a meting date for one group to meet with an Antivan Crow. I was worried the assassin might be an elf. The Crows were notorious for using elfs. So my problem was they weren't meeting an elf. I was going to intercept and kill them. Whiter they assumed the elf double crossed them or that it was all a trap to be rid of them from a rival, it didn't matter. The higher ups would hear of it and know one would know who did it. Accusations would be made and it would be the final straw I needed, so to speak. They would forget all about the apostate hiding in darktown because they were too busy attacking each other.

I never had a reason to go to Hightown before, at least not during the day. I had instructed the Carta to meet the assassin outside the Chantry and that's where I was waiting. I had purchased a black cloak for the evening. The cloak was pulled tight around me with the hood pulled. I wanted to look the part, but I assumed even at a distance I probably wouldn't pass for an elf; Elven blood or not.

I watched their body language on approach. Shoulder's swaggered and relaxed. So I held my attack. In my mind I was already running thought the spells I would use. I didn't have a staff so I would rely on area spells. Without a focusing rod to channel my magic through I wouldn't be able to strike at an individual person.

The thieves came closer. The one leading the pack was the first to get suspicious and he stopped in his tracks. The others kept walking. But only took two more steps before he called out a warning. "That's not the Crow."

I wasn't sure exactly what gave me away other than not being an elf. It didn't matter anymore I threw the hood back and started to run toward the posse. They were still out of range when they noticed my deception and I had to get closer. Mages aren't supposed to run into battle. I've always been an exception. Too eager, that's what my instructors told me. Let them come to you.

I only ran a few feet into the Chantry. The Carta ran the rest of the distance. I started chanting my first spell; Pull of the Abyss. I like to start out with putting them all in the same area. It was like crowed control. Without giving them a chance to recover I cast Maker's fist. Pulling them into the air and them increasing gravity to slam them down hard. Third, I charged a lightning bolt in my hand for chain lighting. I wouldn't really have to aim it. All of my targets were still huddled together trying to get back on their feet.

When it was ready I let it go. The electrical charge hit one of them and the bounced between them as the negative charge of the electrons sought out positive energy hitting the whole party. Next to add insult to injury I began summoning the electrical storm; the Tempest. My breath was ragged and my energy was draining, but I wasn't done yet. I had one spell left to go. The spell I used to escape the tower of magi; Telekinesis. I scattered my opponents to the four corners of the courtyard with the last of my energy.

I placed my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. It was a one sided battle, but I was alone and I didn't have the luxuries of allowing them anytime to react. I could feel the sweat running down my face and dripping into my eyes. It stung so I used my cloak to wipe my face. My heart rate was elevated from the strain and I could feel it in my chest.

I stood back up and took some deep breaths. It was slowing now and returning to a slower rhythm.

I started to look around and to my surprise a few of the Carta were trying to make it to there feet. Normally it would have been no big deal. A couple of arcane bolts would have solved the problem. Unfortunately I was in no place to perform such a focused attack. This was a disaster. I couldn't run. I couldn't let them leave. Witnesses would be able to identify me.

I tried to raise my arms. I had no choice. I needed to make sure they stayed down even if I had no strength left. Surly there was something left in my arsenal of spells. Maybe I would get to use the daggers I carried after all.

I was desperate and could think of nothing. Then almost as if I summoned a demon, a warrior appeared. He sped past me. The sword he held in both hands was almost as tall as he was. His hair shimmered in the moon light. He was small in stature, though his movements were swift and well percisioned. It was the elf from before. The one that visited the clinic.

He darted from one enemy to the next striking down anything that dared to move. When he was done and there was no one left he put away his sword. He stood some feet away and gave me a sideway glance. I felt as though my heart stopped beating for a moment and my stomach shot quickly into my throat and back down. I thought about running. But I owed him. A simple thank you would suffice wouldn't it?

Right as I open my mouth to speak I was interrupted. "I saw you casting spells, Mage."

_Oh yeah...That's why I don't like you._

Once I heard him speak the nervous feeling I felt before was gone. Instead I called out to him a bit cocky, "Really is that so strange? I can think of a couple of apostates here in Kirkwall."

"Yes, So can I. It seems Kirkwall is plagued with apostates."

He made my blood boil. I breathed deeply to subdue the anger. I was in no position to fight him. This was also Anders's friend. Although I don't know why. Yes he was easy on the eyes. I'd even consider spending some quality time with him if he would learn to just stand around and look pretty. But that sodding elf doesn't know when to shut up.

He must have sensed I had something to say, but I was holding back. I kept a straight face as he slowly approached. His eyebrows furrowed in the middle and his eyes looked intense. His next comment almost threw me back, "Do I know you?"

I laughed nervously and quickly turned my head to the side to avert his gaze. "No."

I said the word like he was crazy for even considering the notion. I turned my head knowing it was the eyes that gave me away. I thought about darting away that moment, but that might be more incriminating. The elf started to walk around me to get a better look. The best way to get out of this would be to turn the focus around.

I laughed nervously some more and said, "I bet you use that line on all the girls?"

This time I cast my eyes to the ground. Hopefully he would just think I was blushing and didn't want to make eye contact.

I looked up briefly from shock when I heard him start to chuckle. I just couldn't picture what this stern, angry elf looked like chuckling. A part of me wondered if his face might crack. However, I was quick to check myself and looked back down at the ground.

He smiled as he spoke back, "No, I can't say I've used that line before. If it works you'll have to let me know."

_Andraste's__flaming__knickers_, now I was blushing. I bit my bottom lip. It was a nervous habit of mine. "Well, Thank You. It's not everyday that I'm rescued by a handsome elf."

I turned to leave, but stopped and asked a question over my shoulder, "What's your name?"

"Fenris"

I spoke the word again repeating it as I rolled the foreign sounds over my tongue, "Fenris."

At least now I know his name. I hadn't caught it before. He shouted after me, "Wait, what's your name?"

Even thought I heard him I pretended to be already gone once I turned the corner out of site. I heard his foot steps as he rounded the corner himself, but he didn't see me in the shadows. If he did I doubt he cared. All he would have seen were the green eyes of the cat staring back.


	8. Underground Chapter 8

It was late. I decided to check on Anders once more before calling it a night. I arrived in cat form. And before I was through the door I saw Anders leaving with a dark skinned woman. Her hair was medium length and some of her black hair covered her face because her bangs were too long. She carried a staff, so I could at least infer she was a mage.

I had no idea what Anders was up to. He hadn't mentioned any girl on the side. Maybe they just met for a date. The two of them both looked nervous. I thought I had figured out Anders's schedule rather well. I would never have guessed he has something planned for tonight and with someone I had never seen come into the Clinic before.

I followed them threw Darktown. They stopped at an entrance to the sewers below. Okay this wasn't a date. Or at least not one I wanted to go on. I waited around as they survey the surroundings suspiciously. Once they had disappeared into the hole I investigated.

It was a long way down. I would have to use the ladder. Cats couldn't use ladders. I gave them some time to get ahead I would have to hang back as a human. Back and forth transmutation would simply eat up too much mana and I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

I clung to the walls as I listened to the fighting up a head. I figured by the sound that magic was winning that fight. When the cavern walls opened up into a cave I walked over to one of the fallen. Dwarven, full armor. Boxes. Boxes full of lyrium. The dwarves were lyrium smugglers.

Well they didn't come down here to be vigilantes it looks as thought they pushed onward. The smugglers were just a minor inconvenience. I picked up the trail once more. The cave was rather linear so there was no chance I was headed in the wrong direction.

That was until the fork in the path. I tried to listen down each of the corridors. I couldn't tell which route they had taken. I was going to loose them if I didn't act fast. So I turned myself in to my cat form to have better senses.

My cat hearing picked up chatter in both passes. One could be inhabited by large spiders or something worse. However, at the moment I can't think of anything worse than giant spiders.

I continued my investigation by smelling the air. I spent so much time with Anders that to me his scent was unmistakable. His unique smell was a little dusty and dirty from living in Darktown, but also mixed with a light musk. Like the old leather bound books hidden away on the top shelves of the Library, perhaps also a little ink and sweat. I enjoyed that smell. I guess that description could be used for about every hardworking mage, but on Anders it works.

Go right. I ran more quickly as a cat so I used the form to gain back any lost ground. I tracked them to another cave opening. Although this one was different; all of the Cave's features up until this point had been natural. This area of the cave had man made stairs and banisters. It looked well used.

Anders and his mage friend were standing in front of an actual wooden door. Who puts a wooden door in a cave? I tried to put the pieces together, but it felt like half the puzzle was missing. The dark mage knocked on the door in a pattern that looked practiced.

The door opened to reveal a bald man wearing the robes of a Circle mage. With him were two young apprentices. A young male elf whose platinum blond hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and a very pretty fair human with dark auburn hair cut short to see her face.

Now the story was coming together. They were fleeing the Circle. I had heard of organizations like this before, but never thought they really existed. This was the mage underground. The door probably met up with the Gallows. Anders and the other members of the underground were likely using these old tunnels to smuggle the mages out. Just as the lyrium smugglers were bringing in the lyrium to the templars who craved the stuff.

If a cat could smile I probably had the largest cheshire cat grin on my face. They looked well organized. But since I was here I couldn't think of a reason not to at least watch over them until they were in the clear. They would still have to get back to Darktown before they were safe and Anders's safety was my first priority.

Anders and the women flanked the two younger mages on the sides while the bald headed man who joined them later brought up the rear. I let them get quite some distance ahead of me on the trip back. Even thought I was a cat I didn't want them to see me. If Anders kept seeing his cat stalking him it might give the wrong impression.

They weren't even half way back before I heard something. I didn't know if the other's heard it as I did with my superior hearing. However, I stopped in my tracks and my blood went cold. It was the clanging sound of armor. The clanging sound of templar armor to be exact. It's something you don't forget. It's the sound of oppression and it even haunts your dreams.

If the other's kept running they might make it out. A single mage is no match for an infantry of templars. I was torn between running to warn them and causing a distraction to give them more time.

I waited too long to make a decision and the choice was taken from me. A group of five templars were already in my sites and I would no longer make it in time to warn them; even if I knew how, without breaking my cover. I darted in front of the lead templar. I let out a shriek like my tail had been stepped on. It wasn't much but they did stop.

The man in front of the other four was older and more decorated. Not that it cared to any mage what the rank of the templar was in a fight. All that mattered to the mage was survival. But the man did catch me off guard.

"It's a witch!"

I was standing in front of the men. The space was enclosed even though it had a high ceiling. There wasn't much room for cover so it left me exposed even as small as I was in cat form.

I panicked. Fortunately for me the other templars question their leader before I did anything rash.

"That's a cat, Ser."

"No it's not. It's a mage. Those fowl creatures are all capable of such hanis magic."

The look on the younger templars face was the best thing I'd seen in years. It was a look of total distrust and doubt. The templar leaders in Kirkwall were all insane when it came to magic. They seemed to see it where ever they wanted. I guess in this case he was right, but that's not the point. I decided to play the ever helpless cat and bath my tail.

I was startled when two mages came running up from behind. To my horror Anders and his bald friend had come back to fight the templars. _Why__didn__'__t__you__run_? _I__had__everything__under__control,__sort__of._

So much for my ruse. I slipped a way unnoticed from the battle field. I double backed to the fork in the path that I saw on the way in. There I caught my breath. I wasn't far from the fighting. I checked back to see how they were doing.

It appeared that they managed to at least ambush the templars with a surprise attack in large thanks to my distraction. It looked like two of the templars were on the ground and there were two to go.

Wait that's not right? I scouted out the area. The fifth templar had run. Well we can't have that. The continuation of the mage underground was in trouble if anyone got word back to the Chantry or the Knight Commander. Its continued secrecy was what kept it alive. I raced down the second path knowing that it was connected to the main path later on; in a circular fashion. It would lead me toward the door connected to the Gallows. It would be an easier route for me and allow me to slip past the battle.

The templars would come to the clinic if word got out of Anders involvement. As I approached the door I could hear a templar's ragged breathing. I could sense the fear in the air. I knocked over some crates in my hast and the noise startled the templar. He quickly turned his sword in my direction only to swipe at the air above me.

When his eyes final landed on me he breathed a sigh of relief. He lowered his sword and turned his back. I had to laugh at the lone templar. He didn't even know I was a real threat. I followed as he walked up the stairs to the wooden door. Silly templar doesn't even know he's being hunted.

He would eventually tell someone about the caverns. Probably more templars so the Chantry wouldn't shut down the illegal lyrium trade. So I knew I couldn't leave him.

As he thought himself secure he turned back around to me. When he did I dissolved my feline body to reveal the curves of my human form. He glanced back and I watched his expression melt into disbelief and then to fear. I couldn't help myself and a wicked grin spread across my face. The expression made all the more menacing due to the unnatural light coming from my left hand as I collected the power I needed for a lightning bolt.

"He was right! The cat! You _are_ a mage!"

It was kind of sad really. This templar learned his lesson a little too late; to late for it to have been any use for him. I extended my arm to his armor. My palm placed right up against the symbol of the sword of Archon Hessarian. The sword covered in the flames of Andraste's pyre. The symbol that every templar displayed proudly on his chest; the sword that killed the mage that started their religion

The metal made a nice conductor as the electricity rattled through his body. His muscle tensed up uncontrollably. I held the spell. I held the spell far longer than needed to be. I held the spell past death. Not because I hated him. I didn't. I didn't know him. But I hated what he stood for. I held the spell because I couldn't take any chances. He had to be dead. There could be no witnesses. I knew that. Anders knew that, that's why they came back to fight. I'm sure his mage friends also knew that.

When I finally released my spell I looked at the templar. His skin was brown and bloody, even black in some areas. I could smell burnt flesh. His eyes were also gone from their sockets. More than likely melted away by the heat the spell generated.

It was nothing personal. It was war. And in war you do what you have to.

With my work now finished I walked back to the grounds of Anders's battle. I didn't hear any evidence of fighting so I assumed the battle over. When I entered the area I was shocked to see Anders still there. I immediately jumped back to a door facing and hugged the wall. His back was in my direction. I was sure he hadn't seen me. I wasn't in cat form so if anyone saw me they would want an explanation.

I slowly tried to peak around the corner. I noticed that Anders was the only one in the room because He was the only one left standing. When I looked again I noticed his bald headed friend was on the ground. Anders was a sprit healer and a good one. I had seen his work. So I could only assume that because he wasn't using magic the injury was beyond his capabilities. The man must be dead.

My heart went out for him. Anders lost a friend today. And when he finally left I remained, still silent.


	9. Anders Chapter 9

It was late when I made my way back to Anders Clinic. I just wanted to do one final check before turning in. I was surprised to see the door to the Clinic was still open.

A part of me wanted to believe that he was waiting up for me, but I knew it wasn't true. I turned my self into my alter ego and walked in.

Anders was awake at his desk working on the pile of papers strewn about. I could tell he was upset. He always worked when he was upset.

I jumped to the desk to see what he was working on. I jumped into the middle of the papers in catlike fashion letting him know that what ever he was doing it couldn't be more important than me. I got one quick glimpse before he picked me up and placed me back on the ground.

"Lady Katherine, No. I'm working."

Anders manifestoes. _Andraste's__ass._Not this again.

It seemed Anders took the time to copy his manifestos over and over, by hand. He gets points for determination, but how many copies of that thing did he really need. They kept turning up over and over. I'm sure I wasn't the only one tired I finding them everywhere. This needed to stop.

I jumped to the table again only this time I jumped to a corner to test his concentration. He didn't seem upset so I sat there with my tail curled up around my feet watching him work diligently.

My next move was a little more suddle. I laid out just a bit so I was sitting in a sphinx position. I twitched my tail around and even batted at some of the papers in my agitation.

I gave it a little more time before I then moved my paws out further. The very tips of my paws now laid at the edge of the paper he was currently writing on.

Nonchalantly I rose up pushing my weight forward and stretching out my back legs. When I settled back down I was half on the sheet. It caused Anders to stop writing and look at me.

"Oh, you think you're so sly don't you?"

When I received a playful answer from Anders I took it as permission. I rolled on to my side and playfully slapped at the feather quill in his hand.

"Alright, you win. I'm done."

_Mission accomplished_

Anders laid the pen down and took both hands and cupped my face. His thumbs rubbed against my cheek bones and I purred. When he stopped he leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Still purring I milked the exchange for all it was worth. I jumped into his lap and curled into a ball. Anders continued to pet me.

Purring was an odd thing. Humans didn't purr. But if I had to explain it I would say it's and emotion. Not the happy emotion people usually try explaining it with. I could be happy and not purr. It was more like contentment. Serenity. Purring was comforting and cats would purr even under duress to make them selves feel better.

I loved the attention, but doesn't everyone love a good back scratch. After what I deemed a suitable amount of time I got down. Anders kicked off his boots and went to his bed in the back of the clinic not too far from his desk. I jumped to his stomach as he laid there. He continued to stroke my fur for a while. His hand dropped. He was tired and weary from the day. I stayed there for a while longer. I dropped my chin to his chest and listened to his breathing. When his breath became slow and steady I knew him to be asleep.

It was my time to leave. This was usually how we ended most days. I jumped to the floor and thought about leaving. For some reason I decided to stay a little longer. I shed my transmuted form and grabbed one of the clean blankets from the pile of neatly folded ones. I covered Anders up. As I stood over him I watched him sleep and a small smile crept onto my lips. I reached down and used my fingers to sweep some of the hair fallen from his pony tail away from his face. I guess I should get out of here now.

I walked to the door. Before I could get there, there came a knocking. I looked back at Anders and he was still asleep. I could just barely see him on the other side of the accordion wall; his only source of privacy that kept his bed separate from the patient cots.

Without thinking I answered the door before the sound had the chance to wake him up. I wanted to let him sleep.

I cracked the door so only my face could be seen and looked out. There were two men and a very pregnant lady on the other side. One of the men was helping the other stand.

"Serah, please. Can you heal my friend?" the man said

"The clinic is closed. The lantern isn't lit."

"Please. My friend was in an accident today at the Bone Pit. One of the mine cars was thrown off its tracks. When he tried to catch it, it fell over on top of him."

The wounded man now tried to speak. "I thought I could walk it off, but it's no good. Please, Serah, I can't miss work. I can barely make ends meet as it is and my wife is heavy with child."

I laid my forehead against the edge of the door as I thought things through. _Why__did__I__answer__the__door?_ Waking up Anders now would be awkward. Anders needed to sleep. I didn't want to send these people away. Anders wouldn't send the people away.

I decided to let them in. I would look over the man myself. He was breathing although each breath seemed painful. He was sore. His right arm looked broken due to its discoloration and s shape curve at his wrist. Might have some broken ribs on the right side as well and possibly a flail chest. Fatal if left untreated, but easy to fix with magic. Not too bad all things considered.

I was no spirit healer, but I it would have been irresponsible of me not to have learning some basic healing spells. I lead a dangerous life running around like I do. So I learned the spells to knit flesh, Mend bone, and stop bleeding wounds.

I placed my hands on the man's injuries and hummed the enchantment. My hands lit up as I pictured the man's injuries mending. I watched his face, which was at first tense, relax. I held the spell a while longer until he breathed in sharply. The job was done.

The man sat up from the cot he had been laying and checked himself over.

"Thank you, Thank you, Serah."

His wife came to my side and thanked me again. "This means so much for us. He'll be able to get back to work. Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

"No. there's no charge for my services."

She smiled, but what she said next shocked me, "I'm so glad Anders has found someone to help him out around here. He works so hard and for nothing. I'm glad you're here for him."

I was stunned for a moment, I watched as the three of them left the clinic; the injured man on his own two feet. Once they were gone I shut the door behind them. I leaned up against the door my back to it and slid to the floor.

I would give them a moment to get far enough away without noticing me leaving. I hope this wasn't going to bite me in the ass. Good news is Anders slept through it.

The next day I went to the Hanged Man. It was my usual time to update Mr. Tethras. I had been in Kirkwall for so long now going to the Hanged Man was now a joy. I would walk in and the regulars would give a slight nod. Everyone treated me like I belong. And no one would try grabbing my ass anymore.

I stopped in the door way to Varric's room and leaned against the frame my arms crossed. "You don't pay me enough, you know that?"

Varric turned around from pouring a drink and laughed, "I don't? What makes you say that?"

"You told me I'd have to fight bandits and thieves; you never said anything about templars?"

"Are you sure? And telling you to watch the back of an apostate didn't clue you in?"

"Okay, you make a valid point."

Varric walked over to a drawer he kept his valuables in. He unlocked it and then tossed a small pouch of money to a nearby table; my pay.

I walked over to the table and claimed it. As I looked it over he started talking again, "So, I've been hearing some wild tails from Darktown recently."

"Have you? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I heard there is a terrible beast stalking the area. Looks like a cat only ten times as large and glowing eyes. Some say when the animal stands up on its hind legs its tall enough to look a man in the eyes. It has sharp claws dripping with poison and a bite strong enough to shred through templar armor."

He paused for a moment as he took a seat in one of the chairs at the table, "And you don't know anything about that?"

I spoke defensively and without thinking. I even pointed a finger at him menacingly, "I made sure there were no survivor!"

Varric relaxed back in the chair and laughed, "That's what I thought, Bright Eyes."

I quickly realized Varric was just teasing. And my confession was just the sort of entertainment he wanted. If there were stories, Varric probably started them himself.

I put my hand to my forehead in defeat. "Just what am I going to do with you, Varric?"

I didn't hear if he answered or not. I was still with in ear shot of the main room of the tavern and a familiar voice quickly grabbed my attention.

I shouted at Varric, "Anders is here."

Without as much as a warning I cast my spell. I started to jump from one piece of furniture to the next to get my self higher. I made it to a ledge just in time. The windows in Varric's room were sealed. But I could still hide on the ledge. It looked as though the Hanged Man used the space to store supplies. It wasn't really Varric's room really, but a room he rented and had been renting for years now.

I crouched down low and listened intently.

"Varric, Just the man or dwarf, I guess, I wanted to see."

"What is it, Blondie?"

"I'm looking for a girl."

It looked like Anders wanted to say more, but Varric interrupted, "About time, I hear the Rivaini is easy."

Anders almost cringed, "Not like that. Lirene came by the clinic. She started asking me about the help I recently acquired. I had no idea what she was talking about. So she told me that I had a patient last night that came for healing. The man's wife spoke to her about it earlier today. I've never heard of the girl. It must have happened while I was out. It has felt like I've been neglecting my patient lately."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help to find her. You know everything going on in Kirkwall; surely you can find one girl."

"Well the lack of description will make things hard."

"Good thing I got one. She's a mage. Lirene said the women described her as red headed and young. She has bright green eyes. She seemed to remark on that quite a bit."

As I listened to Anders's description of me I noticed that it also pique the interest of someone in the hall. Fenris casually walked into the room, but remained quite until Anders finished.

"I met a mage like that." He said. And somehow he said the word with some smug self satisfaction.

Varric spoke with his friends in his usual manner. I couldn't tell for the life of me what he was thinking. Must be why he's such a good card player.

"You met a mage like that. Do tell, Elf."

"I was on my way home when I stumbled on to an all out brawl. It was one mage and several bandits. I watched for a moment and when it looked like they might have the better of her I pitched in to help."

_Fenris lives in Hightown?_

Varric egged Fenris on, "You don't say."

"We spoke for a moment and then she was gone. I started asking some questions. It didn't take me long to find out something."

He smiled smugly again and spoke almost with a grimace as he turned to Anders. "Have you tried asking Isabella?"

_Maker. It's over isn't it? It's all over._

Anders gave a quick retort, "Oh I'm sorry. Were you talking? I didn't hear you. I'm still in disbelif. Tell me again how you came to the aid of an apostate?"

Fenris seemed a little upset as he kicked a chair out and sat down at the table with Varric. He had obviously not goated the response from Anders he was trying to get.

Varric asked the next question, "So, Blondie, Why do you want to find this girl?"

"Well at first I didn't, but then I started thinking about it and I thought; she might be in trouble. She didn't come for healing for herself. She's a mage and she may have thought it was a safe place for mages. And after hearing about Fenris dealings with her I still figure she might be in a lot of trouble."

Varric relented, "Alright. I'll ask around. I'll see what I can do."

Anders seemed relived and then took his leave. If I was the betting sort I would have put money on the odds that he was back to his clinic.

Fenris was my new obstacle. He was still seated at the table with Varric. And I was ninety percent positive that Isabella had told him my secret; same as Varric_.__That__sodding__whore_. I did reserve the last ten percent out of hopeful optimism. But it was soon dashed.

"So where is she, Varric? I saw her walk in."

Varric bluffed for me, "I don't know who you're talking about?"

Fenris was not amused, "Do you really want to play this game?"

The two of them seem dead locked in a glaring competition. He didn't give Varric time to answer. Instead he raised his voice to a shouting level, "Come on out, Kat."

I had no reason to hide any longer. Even if I continued letting Varric lie for me, what was the point? He had already made it clear that he knew. I stood from my current position and started the progression of jumping from place to place until I was back on the ground.

I dissolved the spell that made me a cat and took a seat. "You called?"

Fenris was glaring at me now. It actually made me ponder if that was just his every day look; angry.

"You mages and your secrets."

"Oh you are such a hypocrite you sodding knife-ear. Everyone has secrets."

It took me a moment to realize what I'd called him. Sure it would make Hannah laugh when I'd call her that. To her it was a complement. However, it might offend and actual elf.

If he was offended I couldn't tell. He seemed to take the insult lightly and almost dignifying. Rather bold of him actually. A good quality.I tried to cover it up by saying something else. "So... Why were you looking for me?"

His eyes softened for a brief moment. He quickly turned his head almost as if he didn't want me to see him vulnerable. A reaction I bet he was hoping I hadn't picked up on.

I bit my lip at his response. It may not have been words, but I knew its meaning. I thought back the night we spoke. I remembered my flirting and how it had been out of desperation and distraction. And yet, His response to me must have been genuine. He had been interested. Enough to look for me anyway.

We were lucky to have Varric there. He broke the awkward tension. "So anyone need a drink, Hey, Norah send us some drinks up here."

I wondered exactly what the emotion was behind what Fenris was thinking. I knew I'd never get a straight answer. His body language was more than he probably wanted to admit on the subject. It did have me thinking I may have judged him too harshly before.

If I had wanted a shot with the elf, I had to assume that I'd blown it. But after a couple of drinks we had come to an understanding of one another. And that was enough; enough to sustain a friendship.

I knew he would keep my secret when he asked, "So, what are you going to do about Anders?"

I looked at him, "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

And then I looked at Varric, "Isn't that what you're paying me for?"

I stood from the table and started to take liberties with Varric's room; using the basin and mirror to freshen my appearance. I washed my face, neck, chest, and hands. I also sponged off my black leather and adjusted the straps and buckles. After tossing my hair through my hands to give it more volume I was done. I didn't want to meet Anders for the first time looking like I slept most nights out on the streets; even if it was true.

I turned around and faced my audience. They both looked at me amused. Varric voiced his amusement, "Getting ready for a hot date there, Bright Eyes?"

"What! When is making sure you look presentable cause to tease me about vanity?"

Fenris added, "I don't know. Don't think you'd have made the effort if you were meeting me."

My cheeks flushed and I could feel the heat, "I just wanted to make a good first impression."

Both Varric and Fenris laughed. But the former commented, "You look offaly flushed for it not to be true."

"I'm flushed because we've been drinking. And you two are drunk. That's why you're crazy."

I stormed out of the Hanged Man and left my two friends laughing their ass off. I could believe the nerve of those two. But, I had somewhere to be.


	10. Hawke Chapter 10

I arrived at Anders's Clinic. The lantern wasn't lit. I did one final check on my appearance. Ran my fingers through my hair to loosen my curls and made sure ever strap was tightened and every buckle buckled. Maker only knows why my heart was racing.

I tapped on the door lightly. Anders didn't turn around. He kept right on working; organizing paper, fiddling with supplies. There weren't any patients around in the room.

"Just take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment."

I walked in the clinic, but hung back from him as I watched him work. I knew I shouldn't let him look to closely at me. I figured my eyes would give me away like some sort of calling card.

"I'm not here for healing." I prompted

Anders finally looked up at me and then carried on with his business. He seemed preoccupied with his work. Almost as if something bothered him.

"Then why are you here?"

"I came by earlier and you weren't here." I lied.

Anders finished this task and turned to take a better look at me.

"You must be the mage girl that was healing my patients."

"Yeah, that's me."

"What brought you here before?"

I lied again, "I heard this was a safe place for mages... I heard this is the where I could find the mage underground."

"And where did you hear that?"

Anders brows furrowed. He eyed me suspiciously. I could hardly blame him. He didn't know who I was. I was a stranger. I probably didn't even look like a mage with the daggers strapped to my back. He had no reason to believe my story. So I chose my next words carefully as I let soft lights of magical power luminate my hand shooting one tiny bolt of electricity from finger to finger.

"A friend. Don't worry. A good friend."

Anders seemed to back down. He was probably still suspicious of me. Proving I was a mage made him easier. My answer did allow me more time to talk as Anders questioned.

"So why are you here?"

"Actually? I came to see if _you_ needed any help?"

He put his hand to his chin as he thought over my words. "You want to help? That's good news. I happen to be short on help at the moment."

Anders started rummaging through supplies and crates in the back.

"If you really want to help then help me tonight. That's not a problem is it?"

"No, I'm here to serve you." A statement that probably said too much, though I doubt Anders understood it's significant.

"Good, I need some extra man power for a mission tonight, although in your case I guess you can say women power."

_Witty as always, even if he was corny from time to time. _

Anders continued, "You don't have a staff with you. Do you need to go get one?"

"I actually don't have one. I got rid of it when I fled the Circle. I thought it would make me look more like a mage and I needed the money."

He turned to look at me once again. His demeanor finally softened completely as he let down his guard. I could tell. He was now the Anders I knew as a cat.

"Don't worry about it. I have a friend that is always supplying me with better and better equipment. You can use one of my old ones."

Anders walked across the room and handed me the staff that he had been looking for. I took the rod from him and I immediately felt like a mage again. I could feel my power channeling through it and it was an invigorating feeling. The Circle had trained me to use a staff. I'm sure there were mages out there that didn't use them. Even mages that prefer not to use them. But, I enjoyed carrying one again. I had forgotten the feeling. I felt powerful. I felt whole again.

Anders looked about the clinic like he had lost something. "Lady Katherine, Lady Katherine, here kitty, kitty... That's strange. She's usually here to see me off."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, cats are pretty self sufficient."

"A cat person are you? Well that's encouraging."

I followed Anders as we left the clinic. He began to brief me on the way out. "We're going to meet up with my contact inside the Gallows. We know of a back entrance though some tunnels."

I remained silent as I walked with Anders to the same underground tunnels I had witnessed him entering before. Only this time I was his companion.

Once we entered the caverns Anders spoke again, "These tunnels are used my dwarfs to smuggle Lyrium to the templars."

I tried to hide my smile, "So where are they now?"

"We've taken care of most of them, but you can never be too careful. They'll be back as long as they make a profit."

"So don't the templars know about these tunnels?"

"Only the ones in on the illegal lyrium trade down here. And I'm sure they don't want the Knight Commander finding out about it."

The tunnels were mostly empty. When we made it to an open area some creatures rushed us. My shock overwhelmed me for a moment. Small dragon like creatures we're apparently trying to warn us away from their territory.

While it was true I didn't expect to see tiny drakes, what really caught me off guard was that I didn't know anything about Anders's fighting style. I had trained and fought with my sisters before, so fighting alongside another mage wasn't the issue. It was tactics.

When I was with Hannah, I would hang back to a defensive position. I would cast healing spells and force spells and let her strike down our opponent. She would manipulate her surroundings throwing rocks or choking them with tree branches. With Emma things were different. She was a Spirit Healer. She would give me support while I played offence. I made it my goal to always stand between her and the enemy. I would cast tempest and force spells while she backed me up with healing, paralyzing glifs, and repulsion.

I assumed my job here would be the same. Anders was _my _priority. I would make sure nothing would harm him. After returning to my senses I stepped in front of him and started casting my usual routine spells.

I started with Pull of the Abyss, then Maker's fist, chain electricity, tempest, and telekinesis.

The staff made things easier. It seem to augment my powers. Helped me focus. I may have used a great deal of mana, but was not exhausted. The drakes were also smaller and less of a threat than the ruffians I had taken out in Hightown. Only one had tried to move after my barrage of attacks. So I slammed the end of the staff to the ground and a hand from the fade reached out from the ground and strangled the miserable little thing with one last blow.

I turned to look back at Anders. He seemed taken aback and a little shocked. He quickly shook it off and tried to act causal as he asked, "So you said you escaped the Circle. You must have gotten all your training there?"

I smiled when I saw his reaction. I kind of hoped he was impressed. "Yeah, most of it anyway."

"Most of it? I may not like the Circle, but it's one of the few places a mage can get decent training. Where else did you learn?"

"With the Dalish."

Now I could tell he was impressed, "How did you manage that? The Dalish don't just let anyone walk right into one of their camps."

"They do if you happen to know someone on the inside."

"And you know someone?"

It was beginning to feel like an interview. I decide Anders wouldn't be happy unless he knew all my secrets. I normally wouldn't have minded sharing stories with a new mage friend, but I needed my secrets. "Don't we have mages to save?"

I started the conversation on a new path as we began walking again, "Where do you think those things came from?"

"I know there was a dragon at the Bone Pit. A friend and I helped get rid of it. The rest of the brood must have fled through the tunnels to get away. These tunnels run deep. There's really no way of telling how far they go or how connected."

After Anders answered my question he must have decided it was okay to resume questioning me, "So how was your time in the Circle? I've heard some interesting stories about Knight Commander Meredith."

"I'm not from Kirkwall."

"So you're Ferelden then, I don't remember you."

"I'm not from Ferelden. I just had the good luck of coming here and blending in with the rest of the refugees."

"So where are you from?"

"North."

"That's very nonspecific... You're not from Tevinter are you?"

The shock in his voice when he asked about Tevinter caused me to giggle. "No. Are you always this nosy?"

"About people I just met or about people I put in positions were I have to trust them with my life? In both cases I'd have to say, Yes."

"Fine, have it your way... Anderfelds. And before you ask, I was harrowed at sixteen."

"Anderfelds, nice place." The comment reeked of sarcasm. It made me snicker and think of home. It also made me wonder if he knew how bad the land still was or if he had even seen it,

"So I take it your some child protégé? Taking the harrowing two years before you needed to."

I laughed out loud at his remark. "No my sister it the protégé. She took hers at fourteen. Quickest, cleanest harrowing the Circle ever recorded. I was forced by our father to do it at sixteen."

"Your father forced you?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm one of the few lucky mages to know their parents. I don't think he was ever pleased that all his daughters were mages. But if we were going to be mages we would be the best, to make him proud."

"That's not what I was asking."

"I don't understand?"

"Your father had enough pull to convince the Senior Enchanter to force you to take it without being ready? Who is your father?"

I paused for a moment. I didn't want to tell Anders he was templar; I wanted to tell him even less that he was Knight Commander Munro of the Anderfelds. I knew the stigma being associated with templar was like for a mage. I always got the feeling in the Circle the other mages thought I was a tattle tale or spy. The templars hated me on site for being what I was and other mages never trusted me. That's why Emma felt like my only friend.

I didn't want this new found trust to take a back step. So I continued speaking, but not really answering. "Sometimes I think he forced it on me just so I'd fail. I'd turn into an abomination and they would strike me down. One less mage to worry about."

Anders didn't seem pleased that I ignored the actual question again, but judging by my answer I think he got the message. I wasn't going to answer. At least not tonight.

"So what about you?" I prompted to avoid any awkward silences.

"Same old story I guess, I escaped the Circle in Ferelden about eight or was it nine times. I was in Amaranthine and the Warden Commander conscripted me. So I became a Grey Warden. Eventually I ran again. Found myself here."

"You were a Warden?" I knew that. Varric had told me. I asked the question out of necessity to move the conversation along.

"I didn't think anyone could just quit being a Warden?"

"Yes and no. The irreversible tainted by darkspawn no, but if you hide well enough you don't have to wear the uniform or go to the fancy parties."

I chuckled at the light hearted joke and then teased, "I beat your record by the way?"

"What record?"

"I escaped the Circle about sixteen or so times."

He looked at me quizzically for a moment, "No I think that's worse. All that mean is that you're worse at staying free."

"Ouch that hurt."

"The better question is how did you get away with escaping that many times without being made tranquil?"

I gave him the answer he was probably already thinking, "My father."

Before Anders could prompted me for information I added, "Oh look, we're here."

Anders and I walked into a room with artificial stairs, banisters and a wooden door. I smiled at Anders as we approached the door. He flashed me a look that insinuated, _this isn't over_. Anders proceeded to knock on the door in the same practiced rhythm I had seen before.

When the door opened the same dark women appeared. Her dark hair still hiding her face. She walked out with another mage.

No words were said and we continued back the way we came. All of us listening for footsteps in the darken areas of the cave. I let the others walk in front of me. Paranoid of the events that happened last time.

When we reached the surface of Darktown the woman spoke to Anders. "I'll take him on to the docks."

Anders answered, "I'll head back the clinic."

I was unsure what to do. I looked to Anders and he waved his hand in a gesture that prompted me to follow. When we reached the clinic I felt relaxed again. I got his attention, "Here."

I handed him back the staff.

"Keep it." He reassured me.

"No. It's yours and it will only make hiding more difficult."

"Keep it I insisted."

"Then keep it here for me. I won't need it unless I'm with you. When you need me again I'll be back for it."

He seemed satisfied with that answer and took the staff. "You know I just realized I don't know your name?"

Ah, I had been avoiding it all night. I didn't know what to tell him. Kat was too obvious. Like someone couldn't put Kat and Lady Katherine together and figure it out. So I dodge the question entirely. "Names are pretty, but trivial. Call me what you want. Just know when you need me I'll be here."

I looked down and turned away as I spoke. I was pretty sure Anders thought that it was a totally bogus answer and I didn't want to give him a chance to question it. If he had to know later I could always find away to link my identity to my father and why it was easier to hide when people didn't know it. That would work right?

I slipped into an alley once I left. I could hear Anders. Anders's call reminded me that he hadn't seen his cat all day. I was a dutiful pet and didn't to prolong his worry. I transformed myself into the cat and bounded back to the clinic. As I crossed the threshold I whined nonstop for attention.

I jumped to the table where he always worked and Anders approached to fawn over me, "There you are Lady Katherine. Have you had a busy day?"

_You have no idea! _Anders proceeded to rub my face and ear in the same manner I had become accustomed to. I purred. He slipped a hand into a pocket and I watched him closely with curiosity.

When he pulled his hand out he showed me a silver chain with a small pendent. As he petted me he slipped the chain around my neck and fastened it.

I shook my head at the added weight of the chain. I wanted to look down at it, but my nose was in the way. I tried my hardest and all most fell backward. Anders chuckled at my reaction.

"It might take some time to get used to. I wanted to make sure the people around here know your name and that you belong somewhere."

I loved the sentiment. I belonged somewhere. I watched Anders walk to this cot and plop down, tired from the day and ready to turn in. I ran over to him once he was settled and laid on his chest. Anders stroked the inside of one of my ears as I purred. My favorite way to end the day. After awhile his hand fell to his side. I continued to lay there and listen to him breath.

In all my years I had never felt so complete. I felt like I belonged. Ander's clinic was starting to feel like the first home I had ever known. Here with him, I was home.

After Anders was asleep I jumped down and left. I continued to stay in cat form because... well now I have a problem. I couldn't transform while wearing the collar. I would either break it in my human form or it could choke me to death. I really didn't want to do either of those things. My third option was to have someone take it off of me. I could only think of one place safe enough to go. The Hanged Man.

I arrived at the door of the Hanged man. I couldn't open the door so I would have to wait. Customers coming in were hard to maneuver around. They were sober and would block the way with their feet. So I would have to wait until some drunks came out.

When I finally made a break for it I heard Norah's voice over the crowed, "Who let that cat in here?"

I made a beeline straight for Varric's office. I jumped to the table and Norah came barreling after me, "Varric I'm so sorry. That little blighter is fast."

"It's okay Norah. I know this cat. It belongs to a friend. She's not bothering anything."

Norah left satisfied. I'm sure she was just worried about what would happen if one of her best tenet got angry.

Once she was gone I shook my head. I could hear the silver chain rattle around my neck. Varric turned to me, "What brings you here, Bright Eyes?"

I shook my head some more and then took a back foot and scratched at the collar.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue."

_Not amusing Varric._ I tried to use my front paws to pull at the collar it was too small to fit over my head. I was hoping he would get the idea and take the thing off.

Varric just sat down at the table and smiled obviously enjoying my misery. It was then that Varric looked up toward the door and welcomed a guest. "Hey Hawke, what brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason to come drink with my trusty dwarf companion?"

"I guess not, what's on your mind?"

I tried to slink away as I jumped off the table and acted nonchalant. I eventually hid under the table in a crouched position. I would have to wait. To my surprise, Hawke walked into the room and looked under the table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long silver chain almost identical to mine. The one difference was the chain's length. He dangled the chain within my sight.

"Need something?", he teased.

I came out of hiding I jumped back onto the table as Hawke sat opposite to Varric. He laid the chain at my feet and I sniffed it as I inspect the offering.

I eyed the man and he looked back at me. His face showed no hint of emotion. This was too convenient.

Hawke seemed tired of waiting. He reached over to me and took off the collar. He slid the charm off of it and placed it on the longer chain. He then dangled the necklace in front of me. He was baiting me. I glanced over my shoulder to Varric. His expression was emotionless like he was in the middle of a game of diamondback. _Did he tell him?_ The move was mine.

I transformed which allowed me to be sitting on the table in human form with my legs dangling off the side. Hawke smiled. He then stood up and walked around to face me head on. When he got there he placed the longer necklace over my head. "Don't worry, I enchanted it. It will be able to transform with you and show as a collar in your cat form."

I sighed. I took a look at the charm and rubbed it between my fingers. It glimmered in the light. It was oval. It was engraved. 'Lady Katherine.' "When did you find out?"

"The truth, when you transformed in front of me a few moments ago. But I had my suspicions."

"What gave me away?"

"Actually it wasn't you. It was him." Hawke motioned to the still silent dwarf at the other end of the table.

"Hey, I didn't breath a word of it. Are you sure you weren't talking to the Rivaini?"

Hawke turned back to me and smiled, "You see our dwarf friend is particularly fond of nicknames. I had heard him call you Bright Eyes as a cat. Later on I heard him talk about you and you did some rather impossible things for a cat. So I convinced Anders last time we were out that it would be best for your safety if you had some type of identification."

Hawke smiled rather cheeky and continued, "I even helped pick it out. Then I got a second chain just in case."

"You didn't know! This was a bluff."

"And you fell in head first."

"Varric didn't know either?"

We both looked at Varric, "No, Hawke got me too. Surprising actually he's not normally one to bluff and he's still down a few silvers."

"I'm beating Anders."

"Everyone's beating Blondie, It's the Elf you have to watch. He has the best sodding luck I've ever seen."

Hawke turned to me as I watched him head for the door. "Tomorrow I'm taking Anders to the Wounded coast with Isabella and Fenris. We'll be gone just about all day. You don't have to worry about him. Think of it as having the day off."


	11. Aveline Chapter 11

I had the day off. Hawke was gone to the Wounded coast so I spent the day with Merrill. I thought she would appreciate the company. We spent the day walking and shopping all over Kirkwall. It was getting late in the day when we passed the Hanged Man.

"Kat, we could eat here for dinner. Have you had their stew yet? It's very delicious. Some people don't really like it on account of not knowing what the mystery meat is."

"If you want to go in we can. I don't have a problem with it."

"Maybe Varric will be around and we can listen to some good stories."

We entered the Hanged Man. It was still mostly empty at this time of day. The real business wouldn't pick up until later. Merrill went to the counter to order us some food. In the mean time I looked down the corridor to Varric's palatial suite. The door was open so I made my way to the door.

Once I got closer I was able to see a red headed guard sitting at the table with Varric. I studied her uniform closely without letting myself be seen. I would have probably thought that this was an ordinary guard, but I had heard tales of the Ferelden guard captain_. Is Varric paying everyone off?_

It wasn't long until Merrill came up behind me holding a bowel in each hand. "Go on in. Varric won't mind. Oh and look Aveline is here."

I took one of the bowels from Merrill and followed her in. I sat beside her as we joined the others.

"Hello Daisy, What brings you here?"

"Kat and I decided to have supper and listen to one of your stories."

"Which one I wonder?"

Aveline quickly answered, "That guard story of yours. The… the one with the guardsman who falls in love with the templar knight-captain.

"Oh, the romance! Swords and Shields. I just started that serial. It's got ten chapters to go."

"Yes, but you know how it ends! Just tell me."

"I've got an idea, but the story...the story will go where it wants to go. The characters drive it, not me."

Aveline seemed pretty annoyed, "You're the author! That makes no sense at all!"

"A good story, you don't really write. It was always there. You just uncover it."

It was a good change of pace; to see Varric picking on someone other than me. I guess it's just his way of showing you he cares.

Varric took a drink from his cup. He seemed quite pleased with himself. I started to enjoy my stew as I watched the comradery between what appeared to by long time friends.

Merrill suggested the next story. "I want to hear more about the one you started for me."

"I don't remember Daisy. Why don't you tell me how it went, to jog my memory?"

Merrill laid down her spoon from eating and her eyes began to sparkle. I loved the way she would get so into the things she liked.

"It's the one with the moody rebel mage with the feathered pauldrons who falls in love with the mysterious Lady Katherine who has a dual identity she's keeps hidden from him. You were just at the part where Lady Katherine was kidnapped by pirates and I wanted to know if he was going to save her."

I was in the middle of taking a slurp of soup and just about spit it everywhere. I managed to not too, but still had the stew running down my chin.

Varric saw my reaction and smiled with satisfaction. "I'm afraid it's too soon to tell anything with that story as well."

Merrill seemed down. Aveline tried to lift her spirit or at least that's what I think she was trying to do. _Maker she was bad at it!_ She didn't seem very good at that sort of thing, "Don't worry Merrill. Knowing Varric he'll just kill one of the characters off and disappoint you."

Merrill looked back at Varric with her puppy dog eyes, "Really?"

Varric shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it's not a good story unless the hero dies."

_That horrible!_ My mouth fell open at his comment. Merrill however, was quick to argue. "Please don't Varric. I want a happy ending."

"Well for you Daisy, I'll see what I can do."

After Merrill and I finished our stew, Merrill decided to leave. "It's getting late. I'm going to go wait on Hawke. He should be home soon right?"

Merrill left the Hanged Man presumably to head to Hawke's estate in Hightown. She had been heading there more and more as time went on.

That left me in the room with guard captain and the dwarf. Aveline was now looking at me suspiciously. "I don't think we've met."

"No, we haven't."

"So who is she Varric? One of yours."

"One of mine? What's that suppost to mean?"

"You know what I mean! Why is it you never give a straight answer."

"Where's the fun in that. If you want to know so badly just ask her."

Aveline seem to sit straighter in her chair, "Alright, do you work for Varric?"

I looked at Varric. I kept my face as straight as I could. I knew he was playing some sort of game. He was always playing some angle. "I do work for Varric, yes."

Aveline slammed a palm to the table, "I knew it."

"If you knew it, why'd you ask? Besides, all you know it that I work for Mr. Tethras. You didn't ask what I do."

Aveline was taken aback for a moment. "Okay… So maybe you're not one of Varric's spies."

"Would one of Varric's spies know that Hawke is on the Wounded coast with Isabella, Fenris, and Anders today? They're looking for some treasure box Isabella lost or something."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Well yes… A spy would know something like that."

"Well, it's not like it's a secret. Hawke told me yesterday that's where he'd be."

Varric chuckled at her expense."Maybe I wasn't obvious about this already, but finding out things I'm not supposed to know is pretty much what I do. And who says I need spies to do it?"

It still didn't prove whether or not I was one of Varric's informants. But that was the game; Varric's game. It was fun to be on the winning side. And Aveline didn't seen upset about Varric using her for a laugh. She must have known him for a long time now and be used to it. She sat back in her chair and sighed, "You said Anders is with him. Well that's at least good news. Having that abomination out of the city for awhile is always a comfort."

With that comment she piqued my interest. I could feel my temper rising and knew I had to defend my master, "Why would you say that? Anders is a great person and a great mage."

"I don't really have a problem with Anders. I just never know when the demon will over take him. He's a potential danger just stewing down there in Darktown."

"You don't know him! He's caring and thoughtful and dedicated in his beliefs."

"Oh… and you know him that well?"

"Better than you, apparently."

Aveline leaned forward in her seat to eye me closer, "I've known Anders for years."

I could feel my blood boil. I tried to sound as snotty as I could, "Strange, I never see him with you. And yet you claim to be his friend."

"So you spend a lot of time with him do you?"

"_More than you_."

Aveline rose to her feet with all the grace and authority one would expect from her position, "Funny, I've never heard of you."

I rose to my feet to stand level with her, knocking my back in my haste. I wanted to show he I wasn't backing down, "_Oh really!_ I highly doubt that."

Aveline didn't seem impressed at my aggression. She shook her head patronizingly like speaking to a child.

"_I'm Lady Katherine!"_

And there it was. In a moment of anger I yelled it out. In two seconds I was exposed. It was out there and I couldn't take it back.

Aveline narrowed her eyes, "Lady Katherine is a cat."

I fumbled for words. My lips moved, but no sound came out. While a small part of me wanted to smile. _So, he does talk about me._

Varric intervened to my rescue."Now, now ladies. There's no reason to get upset. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical lie to explain all of this."

I'm not sure when Isabella returned, but she was at Varric's door. I had been so focused on Aveline I didn't notice her presents until she spoke, "Varric how could you. You know you're not supposed to interrupt a cat fight. Especially when both of the participants are such fiery red heads."

I was in no mood for Isabella's teasing. I took the opportunity to vacate the room as soon as possible. I ran passed her and out of the Hanged man.

I'm such an impulsive idiot. I can't believe I blew my own cover. And for what? because I was angry. She wasn't worth it. Emma was right, I don't think before I react. I'm always getting myself into trouble.

I figured I would have to run again. I decided to flip a coin; head- Starkhaven, tails- Cumberland.

I should have known not to get too attached. Hot tears trickled down my face. This was my own fault. I should have remembered; apostates don't have homes. They only have places to hide.

I walked aimlessly while I pondered my future. Before I knew it my feet lead me to Darktown right outside Anders's Clinic. I knew he was inside. If Isabella was already back at the Hanged Man he was already back here.

I stood far enough away to watch him. I wondered if he would miss me if I was gone. And if he did would he miss the girl he met once or the cat.

I clutched the necklace with my name on it. I should at least say good bye. Of course cats don't really say good bye. So I'll just see him one last time.

I transformed to my cat self where no one could see and walked into the clinic. I jumped to my box and watched Anders at his table. He reached over and patted me on the head.

Time seem to pass so slowly with him. After a while I had almost forgotten about the trouble I got myself into just hours before. It wasn't until I saw Hawke, Varric, and Aveline walk through the door that I remembered and felt a wave of dread fall upon my shoulders.

This was it; time to leave. I left my box and hastily made my way to the door. Aveline made a move toward me. She blocked the way and forced me to stop.

"It's okay, Lady Katherine, I have something for you."

In Aveline's hand she held out something wrapped. She walked to the tin bowel on the ground and unwrapped the parchment. I could smell the gravy on the mutton she placed in my bowel.

She then turned to me in a hushed voice meant only for my ears.

"Varric explained things after you left. I've had some time to think about it. And well it's not such a bad thing to have an extra pair of eyes on him. I can't get my guardsmen down here often enough without raising suspicions and if Anders saw them he would get upset; making things worse. I guess what I'm trying to say is… you don't have to worry. I'll keep your secret. It's a good thing that you're here; for Anders and for Kirkwall."

I was surprised to get such praise from her. I didn't think I left her with a good first impression. She must be more reasonable than I thought. She was patient with Varric. And understanding of my position. Maybe there was more to the story than I knew. Aveline seemed to be very …reasonable.

I turned my attention back to Anders who was now discussing something with Hawke.

"Come with me tonight, please. Help me find evidence of Ser Alrik's 'Tranquil Solution'."

Hawke answered, "I wouldn't let you face this alone."

It warmed my heart to know that Anders's friends would help him out with just about anything.

Anders continued, "I've always feared being made Tranquil, now more than ever. I'm ready to go when you are. Our entrance is concealed not far from here."

Hawke left the Clinic with Anders, Aveline, and Varric. Leaving me to wonder; _maybe Anders was a different person around his friends?_

I guess there's no real harm in following. Varric told me I didn't have to worry about him when they were out. Of course that didn't mean _not_ to follow.

I scampered behind the group as Anders lead them to the same entrance to the Gallows that we had used. I had been in these same tunnels so many times the dark atmosphere no longer seemed troubling. I knew my way around easily and in some cases took alternative routes so not to be seen. They were always within ear shot so I would knew where they were.

I could hear the conversation between Anders and Varric that started with a particularly interesting comment from Varric, "If you've got something to say, just spit it out."

"Are you sure you want to encourage me? I might be about to confess my undying love."

"I get that a lot. So what's on your mind?"

"I just realized it's been a while since any of the gangs in the Undercity came to my door."

"They're busy people. Places to go, throats to cut. Maybe you've slipped their minds."

"Right. The apostate running the free clinic in the sewers. Easy to forget. You didn't have anything to do with this?"

"You must have me confused with someone else! I'm just a businessman and a storyteller."

When I got to the open room that opened to the Gallows I started to hear people speaking. I must have gotten there first. As I looked around the room there were a group of templars and a mage girl, but not any of Anders's party.

A young mage girl pleaded, "No… please! I haven't done anything wrong."

There was an older templar there, "That's a lie. What do we do with mages who lie?" His light blue eyes seemed judgmental and menacing.

The girl spoke again, "I just wanted to see my mom. No one ever told her where they were taking me."

My heart sank as I had flashes of my mother pop into my head. I would have done the same thing in her position. Heck, I'd done the same thing in her position.

I then watch as Anders and Hawke joined the fray. Anders seemed more than upset. He seemed to almost glow for a moment and shyed away from what was going on. Must have been the lighting?

The templar teased on in his cruelty, "So you admit your attempted escape? You know what happens to mage girls that don't toe the line around here, don't you?"

Now I was angry. I could see nothing wrong with her actions. From all accounts she could easily have been me. It's not like she didn't come back. I'd hardly what I would call an escape attempt.

The girl fell to her knees and begged, "Please! No! Don't make me Tranquil. I'll do anything."

"That's right. Once your Tranquil you'll do anything I ask."

I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted to jump from my hiding place and claw the old man's eyes out.

Hawke's voice did little to console me, "The Chantry frowns on those who take personal advantage of their charges."

It may not have been the intervention I wanted, but it did help me realize I could do nothing from my current position. It also alerted the man to the presents of others.

Then it happened, Anders body sparked and crackled with a weird glowing light. The pressure in the room increased causing my limbs to feel heavy. I felt my stomach fall and every hair on my body rise. He stepped forward and spoke in a voice unlike his own, "You fiends will never touch a mage again!"

After that he stepped forward and the all of the templars around took defensive positions. Hawke, Varric, and Aveline all came to Anders aid as the battle started.

I would have to wait until the battle was over before I could leave. The four made a great team and quickly subdue the templars. It was then that Anders continued on his rampage while his friends had put their weapons away.

"They will die! I will have every last templar for these abuses!"

Hawke pleased with Anders to calm down, "It's over, Anders. There all dead."

"Every one of them will feel Justice's burn."

The girl called out, 'get away from me you demon."

It was a sentiment I would have been too scared to say, but was thinking myself. I had never thought Anders to be an abomination, but he certainly looked possessed. He was just as Aveline had said.

In anger Anders approached the girl, "I am no demon? Are you one of them that would call me such?"

Hawke tried to console Anders one more to no avail, "You're out of control, Anders."

"I will have my vengeance."

After those words were spoken I watched in horror as Anders proceed to strike down the mage. She went down easy. She didn't fight back at all. She just cowered in front of him. She was not a threat. She was the reason he was fighting. The reason he fought every day. She was a mage.

I panicked and I ran. I ran away as fast as I could. I let my fear take hold of me and used it to my advantage. I didn't stop until I was in Darktown.

I stopped then to catch my breath. Once I felt like myself again I witnessed Hawke going to Anders's Clinic. I didn't know what to do at a time like this, but I knew Hawke did. So I turned my back and went to Lowtown.

I breathed a heavy sigh while I stood in front of Merrill's door. I knocked. No one answered. I used the key Merrill had given me so I could let me self in. It was a bit of a relief to know she wasn't home. I could be alone with my thoughts.

I entered the dark room and looked at the embers in the fire place. I stirred them with a poker and the flames sprang to life. The fire in front of me was no comfort. I still felt chilled by what I had seen.

Leaving was always an option. I could disappear just like all the times before. But this time I would be leaving a home with friends and a job. Hawke didn't leave. Hawke knew the whole time what Anders was. I could probably assume every one of Anders's friends knew. They didn't leave. Even after an outburst like that Hawke when straight to Anders's side.

I won't go. I had to help him anyway I could.

As the fire roared in front of me I thought of every spell I knew. Every spell I had heard about and any spell there could be.

I remembered back to my time in the Circle. I was very young. I pulled a large book from behind a large bookcase. I was dust covered and forgotten. Leather bound with a picture of the sun. I remember opening the pages and not understanding a single word. I held that book close to my chest. I wanted to know everything in it. It was like a drug. I had to know its secrets. I craved that book.

When the Enchanter saw me with the book he took it away from me. He said that I was too young. When I was older I looked for the book, even asked about the book. I combed the library. I never found it. I assumed he put it away in his office. I desired that book.

I later learned as I was older that the sun on the front was a symbol of the Tevinter Imperium. The words inside were more than likely Arcanum. Ancient magic. Forgotten magic. Dark magic.

I immediately started writing a letter to my sister.

_Dear Emma, _

_I need your help. I have need for a particular book which I believe is in the Senior Enchanter's office. He might have it locked away. It's leather bound and old. On the cover is a shield emblazed with a yellow sun. I need you to bring the book to Kirkwall. It shouldn't be a problem for you. All you need to do it ask for leave to study outside the Circle. Father will give you leave. You can even bring along a templar to accompany you. I might suggest that one that fancies you. Bring the book to the Hanged Man. Speak to a dwarf named Varric Tethras. He will be able to find me. _

_Your sister, _

_Kat_

**Author's note: Sorry for not having three chapters for you like usual. The holidays ate my time. It may happen again with Christmas coming. Just to warn you. **

**Thank you every one who is reading. And Melgonzo for commenting and reading. I thought when I started this that it would have to be just for me. It's nice to know that other people are enjoying it. **


End file.
